Sweet Revahnge: An Olloween Special
by Vast Difference
Summary: Megamind's precious new invention has gone missing after he returns Roxanne to her apartment following a called-off kidnapping, and he's determined to get it back. Suspicion! Suspense! Slutty Costumes! Olloween Cookies! **NOW RATED M**
1. Chapter 1

**Ollo, dear readers! I'm baaack! I know most of you probably thought my next story would be the backstory for "Science," but do to very heavy RL events in the last couple of months, I needed something more fun to write. Hence this Olloween offering... which will get pretty darn smutty in the next couple of chapters, at which time I'll kick the rating up to M. Enjoy! Please R&R! Olloween cookies for reviewers :-D**

**(And I do not now, nor have I ever owned Megamind. If I did, there would be at least 2 sequels, excessive merchandise readily available for purchase, and at least one theme park.)  
**

Megamind was beyond frantic. He had been tearing around the War Room of his notoriously secret Eeevil Lair for the better part of an hour, searching futilely in a panicked frenzy. Minion stood by quietly stirring and trying to offer the occasional calming word to his predictably over-dramatic boss, but to no avail. Megamind's precious holo-watch had been missing for almost twelve hours, and he had turned both the War Room and the Lair's living quarters upside down in order to locate the only working prototype of his newest brilliant invention.

"Where in Eeevil Heavens could it possibly be, Minion?!" Megamind asked his fishy companion for what must have been the hundredth time. At least Minion was pretty sure it was somewhere up in the hundreds… it easily could have been twice that if he were to include the times that his charge had most certainly uttered that phrase out of his earshot.

"I honestly don't know, Sir. But as I've been telling you since this morning, the more worked up you become, the more time it will take you to find the watch. You've become so upset that I'm pretty sure you aren't looking very thoroughly at all anymore." The blue alien fixed the Piscean with a deathly glare.

"Are you forgetting my unparalleled genius, Minion?" the villain asked haughtily, scattering the messy contents of drafting paper and broken pencils littering the surface of his work table for the umpteenth time. "Even brimming with frustration, my object location abilities are still superior to those of any mere human."

"Whatever you say, sir," the fish said with a subtle eye-roll, and not without a hint of sarcasm. "I still think that the easiest way to find something you've lost is to retrace your steps… where were you the last time that you're absolutely _positive_ you had it on?"

"Oh, _Minion_, we have been over this and _over _this… I had it yesterday evening," Megamind answered, clearly irritated with the continuous barrage of questions as he made his way over to peruse the counters near the Idea Cloud yet again.

"So you had it _after _you returned Miss Ritchi to her apartment," Minion stated.

"Yes, of course I…" his boss began, but stopped short when he quickly realized that… no. Indeed, he was not sure if he had seen his beloved watch since he had returned to the Lair the previous evening.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" the fish asked knowingly, seeing quite plainly that he had hit the nail on the head with his occasionally scatter-brained charge.

"Well, it's just that… I guess now that you _mention _it, I'm not… _entirely _positive that I remember having the watch on after I returned to the Lair last night," Megamind conceded, but quickly added, "But that doesn't mean it isn't still here somewhere. Why, it must be… what else could have happened to it?"

To this, Minion said nothing. He had been incredibly worried about allowing Megamind to return the sassy reporter to her residence on his own, because whether the villain would admit it or not, Roxanne Ritchi was simultaneously his greatest source of inspiration and his biggest weakness. Normally, if Miss Ritchi wasn't returned to her apartment by Metro Man himself after a kidnapping, that job fell to Minion, since Megamind was often promptly returned to the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted by Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes. But on that previous day, some of the chicken from Minion's lunch had accidentally gotten caught in the complex workings of the gorilla suit's filtration system, allowing some of the meat to pass through his gills. This had rendered the fish rather ill and needing to spend some time in the healing water of the sphere from their planet in order to recalibrate his system, leaving the temporarily victorious blue villain on a solo mission to return his damsel of choice to her home.

"Did you have the watch when you got _into_ the invisible car with Miss Ritchi, Sir?" Minion asked tentatively, half-bracing himself for some verbal backlash.

"Well, yes, _obviously_, Minion… how do you think I went about successfully returning her to her loft? I used the image of her doorman that I scanned into the holo-watch a few weeks back when I was collecting disguises and carried her upstairs in the service elevator."

"Ok… did you just leave her up there unconscious, or did you wait for her to wake up before you left?"

"I waited for her to come to, of course… I just couldn't resist getting in one or two more satisfactory little jabs about her boyfriend in tights failing to come to her rescue," Megamind answered smugly.

"Well, to be fair, Sir, that elementary school fire was a pretty big emergency," Minion reminded him.

"Oh, fire-schmire, that's what the _Fire Department_ is for… but Metro Man is the _only _suppose-ed department in charge of attempting to quell the mayhem that I consistently bring forth with the inventions wrought by my amazing intellect!"

Ignoring his boss's more than typical display of ego, Minion resolved to stick to the topic at hand. "But Sir, in Miss Ritchi's apartment… was that the last time you're sure that you had it on?"

"Yes, I believe so," Megamind replied with a curt nod of certainty.

"And… did you get in any of those, um, satisfactory little jabs with Miss Ritchi after she awoke?" Minion asked carefully.

"Oh, _yes_, Minion some absolute doozies… she was most annoyed with my observations, and she hurled a few of her own acerbic assertions right back in my direction. It was a completely gratifying verbal tennis match. For _both _of us, I think," finished the villain with an arrogant smile.

"And… did you two have any kind of… well, physical contact during this witty exchange?" his fishy companion continued to press.

"_Minion! _I'm surprised at your insinuation," Megamind snapped back, indignant but sporting a slight lavender blush, nonetheless, at the memory of just what _had _taken place during that particular exchange. All interactions had not indeed been verbal; it seemed that Roxanne had received one too many hits of knockout spray for her tolerance level that day, because upon awaking she had been far friendlier with her habitual captor than he had ever experienced in her presence previously. But Megamind feared Minion's reaction far too much to tell him the truth. Quickly recovering from his lapse in composure, the villain added, "I may be Eeevil, but I'm still a _gentleman_, after all."

"I wasn't exactly trying to imply _that_, Sir, I thought that she may have done something to distract you on purpose. I mean, you're always saying that she attempts to use her nosy reporter skills on our weak-willed minds."

"Well, I actually said on _your _weak-willed mind, Minion… there's most certainly nothing weak-willed about _my _mind."

"Even when it comes to Miss Ritchi?"

"Never! It wouldn't matter who it was, I can always…" Megamind began, but he stopped mid-sentence when he remembered something; one particular detail along the lines of what his Piscean pal had just implied. Their close physical contact had been brief, but it had most definitely occurred. _But… no. It couldn't be, could it?_ he thought to himself. _She couldn't have gotten the watch off of my wrist in just those few seconds. But what if she had? Then that would mean… oh no. No, no, no, no. _

"And when you left her apartment, did you use the watch again?" the ichthyoid asked, interrupting his charge's train of thought.

"Did I…" Megamind trailed off, remembering just how distracted he had been when he'd departed the reporter's residence. "No, Minion, I didn't," he finished soberly.

"Then how did you get back to the invisible car without being seen?" the fish inquired worriedly.

"I wasn't really thinking about it at the time… I didn't encounter anyone going back down in the service elevator or in the parking garage. I moved very quickly. And even if I had been seen, it would have only taken a simple draw of the de-gun to quell any potential incidents. I mean, really, what average citizen would have the gall to cross _me_ in a _parking garage, _of all places?"

"I suppose so, Sir, but really you should be more careful. It doesn't make sense to invent something as practical as the holo-watch and then not use it in situations like those."

"I'm well aware of that, Minion," snapped the villain sharply. "No one knows better than _I_ the risks posed by _my _inventions." Megamind's brain was already speeding along at five hundred miles an hour, connecting all of the proverbial dots between the loss of his watch and Roxanne's overly-friendly behavior and his presence in her apartment. One so ensconced in the use of the scientific method could not easily reconcile that many coincidences logically.

In anyone's hands but his own, the holo-watch had the potential to be a downright dangerous device. Not that Megamind thought Roxanne would use it for any kind of nefarious purposes, but if she were to hand the watch over to the so-called "proper" authorities, the knowledge that they would gain of the breadth of his technological capabilities could seriously hamper any of his future Eeevil endeavors. Not to mention the fact that until the watch was found, Megamind once again found himself in the disagreeable position of staying cloistered within the protective confines of the Lair unless he was out on official Eeevil business. Well, unless he wanted to cause a scene while performing every day, mundane activities like shopping, anyway.

He was especially put out by this idea since the next day was Olloween, which was really the only human holiday that the blue alien ever chose to observe and enjoy. It would be first Olloween with the watch at his disposal, and Megamind had excitedly resolved to take advantage of the watch's features in order to go Trick-or-Treating for the very first time in his thirty-five years on earth.

"Sir… is everything alright? Did you remember any more details that might be helpful?" Minion questioned, interrupting his boss's introspection.

"What? Oh, why… yes, Minion. I do believe I have recalled a few details that might be _quite_ helpfulin locating the holo-watch," Megamind replied, scratching his ever-stylish goatee, already making plans and formulating calculations in his legendary brain.

"Anything I can help with?" the ichthyoid queried cheerfully.

"Oh… um, no Minion, not at the present," his boss answered dismissively, and the fish looked more than a bit disappointed. "But fear not, my main man, I will have _plenty _for you to do very, very soon. I just need some time to put all of my ideas up into the Cloud before I bring you in. Ok?"

"Absolutely, Sir, whatever you need," Minion responded, immediately back to his more typically sunny disposition at the mention of a new illicit assignment. "I'll just get back to the kitchen for a while then and make those Hall—I mean, _Olloween_ cookies that you love so much. That way they'll be ready for tomorrow," he added with a toothy grin as he exited the War Room, heading for the kitchen in the living quarters.

"Wonderful, Minion. I'll let you know when I need you," Megamind called happily after his faithful sidekick. "Oh yes, plenty of work to be done, for sure… but this is going to be soooo much fun. Miss Ritchi will rue the day that she _dared_ to steal something of mine," Megamind said aloud to no one but himself. And with a gleefully maniacal smile, he skipped off to the Idea Cloud to piece together his next Eeevil mission of mayhem: getting the truth about his holo-watch out of Roxanne Ritchi, whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2- Pro-Inhibitions

**Here's the latest installment! And, yeah... RL is basically a succubus right now, so unfortunately this story won't be complete by Olloween like I had hoped. Hopefully it won't be more than a couple of weeks after. Love you all! Reviews = Olloween cookies :-D**

**Shout-outs for my Chapter 1 reviewers: Rocky Rooster, BadIdeaGenius, The Third Biker Scholar, 7SCARS, Talani Silverwolf, Oogy Boogy, and Galimatias!  
**

"_Oh yes, plenty of work to be done, for sure… but this is going to be soooo much fun. Miss Ritchi will rue the day that she dared to steal something of mine," Megamind said aloud to no one but himself. And with a gleefully maniacal smile, he skipped off to the Idea Cloud to piece together his next Eeevil mission of mayhem: getting the truth about his holo-watch out of Roxanne Ritchi, whatever the cost._

Chapter 2- Pro-Inhibitions

Roxanne was startled awake by the less than pleasant sensation of an uncontrollable coughing fit. It took her less than half a second to realize that said coughing fit was perpetrated by the putrid-smelling burlap bag that nearly always adorned her head during Megamind's serial kidnappings. After another half a second, the reporter easily sensed that both her ankles and her hands were bound; her ankles, as usual, were tied to each other, and her hands, as usual, were also fastened together, but behind her back. Also, as usual, Roxanne found she was experiencing little to any actual physical discomfort at the hands of her captors, but that did not change the fact that she had been quite royally inconvenienced on this particular Old Hallows' Eve.

_Well, that's what I get for daring to assume for even a minute that I'm entitled to have one normal night of uninterrupted fun like the rest of the free world, _Roxanne thought to herself bitterly as she involuntarily squirmed against the thoughtfully chafe-free ropes. She had _actually _had _plans _for that night. The new VP that had recently transferred to KCMP 8 from Green Bay was a big fan of Halloween, and he had insisted on throwing a huge bash for the entire station and turning the two top floors of the building and the roof into a make-shift haunted house and Halloween party heaven for all of the employees after the sign-off of the 10PM news broadcast.

Roxanne had been excited to spend the evening with her crew from work, with the exception of her perpetually lecherous cameraman, Hal, and incredibly excited about her costume. A universally accepted fact, Halloween was the one night of the year when more typically respectable women could dress to shame even the most experienced streetwalkers, and damned if the star reporter wasn't going to take advantage. She had always enjoyed dressing up like characters from her favorite movies and Broadway shows, and tonight she had chosen the darkly sexy getup of Sally Bowles from _Cabaret._ After all, Roxanne's hair was already right for the part, and the thigh-high fishnets and lingerie that completed her costume accentuated her curvy figure in all the right places. "Oh, crap," she uttered under her breath, realization dawning on her regarding her current state of dress; or more accurately, lack thereof. _Of all things for me to be wearing when he kidnaps me… and after what happened last night… oh, God._

She had kissed him. Roxanne had actually _kissed_ him. Megamind. The alien with the giant head that had turned her life upside down for the better part of five years. The exuberant, overgrown blue adolescent who regularly threatened her with all manner of dangerous contraptions and seductively circled the wooden chair to which she was consistently bound, teased her and… dare she admit it… _flirted _with her?

The day before, KMCP's finest had drowsily found her way back to consciousness on the comfortable and familiar safety of her own couch in her own apartment, just as she had at least a hundred times before. Instead of finding the usual politely concerned face of Minion or the more smugly satisfied one of Wayne, though, Roxanne had opened her eyes to find the bright green orbs of Metro City's villain staring curiously back into hers.

In that instant, something had come over her; something that she couldn't quite explain. And being a reporter, Roxanne Ritchi was generally unaccustomed to grasping for an explanation for _anything._ All she could see in that hazy, half-awake moment were Megamind's eyes and his lips, and the only thoughts she could form involved touching her lips to his… to see what it would feel like. To see what he would taste like. Roxanne had wrestled with that instinct countless times while tied to that damn chair, and for whatever reason, her conscience now gave her permission to indulge her fantasy.

Truthfully, Roxanne had to admit to herself that she had not been disappointed in the slightest. While the supposedly villainous alien had gone almost entirely rigid when her mouth initially made contact with his, any inhibitions seemed to fall away as easily as Roxanne's had once he realized what was happening. Confidence quickly surging within him at her unexpected, but most welcome attentions, Megamind had been the first one to run his tongue experimentally along his kidnapee's lower lip, silently begging for permission to delve into the pleasure that surely awaited him inside.

The kiss couldn't have lasted longer than thirty seconds, but in that amount of time, the damage was done. When Roxanne finally came to her senses and separated herself from her captor, she grabbed for the first insult she could think of and hurled it in Megamind's general direction, beginning the latest round in the pair's unending volley of words. Megamind had returned her serve, but the alien was not as quick to respond as he ordinarily would have been. In no time at all, though, their normal rhythm of banter returned, and it was almost as if those first few instants after the reporter had awoken hadn't even occurred. Almost. The villain had ended up leaving rather abruptly when he came up short for a comeback, leaving Roxanne rather flummoxed at the absurdity of the situation's summation.

Oh. This was not good. Awkward was going to be a colossal understatement for their impending encounter. When Roxanne heard the excited patter of footsteps approaching from one of the adjoining rooms along with an increasingly giddy laugh that could only belong to Metro City's resident villain, she attempted futilely to shift in her seat and silently wished that she had picked a less revealing Halloween costume. She derived from the tone of the aliens' conversations that both were in rather agreeable moods, at least. Although it was tough to be sure with that blasted bag over her head, it almost sounded as if they were telling jokes to each other.

"Oh, that's a _good _one, Minion," Megamind said jovially as he walked purposefully into his War Room.

"Heh, yes Sir, I thought so, too," he fish answered good-naturedly, carrying a most inviting plate of Halloween cookies decorated like pumpkins and witches.

"A skeleton unable to cross the road due to an absence of guts, ha! I love it! And I have one for you as well, my friend. What do spe-iders like to eat?"

"Um, I don't know, Sir, what?

"_Candy _corn on the _cobweb! _Hahahaha!"

"Oh, Sir, that one _does _tickle my funny bone. Or, well, it would if I had a funny bone, anyway," the fish said through his own giggles.

"Too true, my fishy friend, too true. Oh, and _who _do we have here, Minion?" Megamind asked cheekily, finally approaching Roxanne's chair. "Our favorite kidnapee's come to join us for Olloween, how…" but the alien stopped short. He had been too caught up in assuming the theatrics of his villainous persona to notice Roxanne's attire until that moment. In keeping with tradition, Minion had been the one to do the grab from the party on the roof of the news building; Megamind hadn't laid eyes on her since the previous day. _Oh my Eeevilness_, he thought to himself, his jaw going slack in the process. _Legs... oooohhh, fishnets… held up by garter belts?! Lingerie… lace boostier supporting those perfect, tantalizing… ohhhhh…_

But Megamind interrupted his slow, upwardly-moving perusal of the reporter's most appreciated choice of outfit when he realized that the bag was still on her head.

"Minion… uh… the bag," he barely managed to eek out, but quickly collected himself. "Remove it. Now," the alien added more forcefully.

When Megamind got a load of Roxanne's smoky, seductive makeup and was finally able to take in the getup as a whole, he again found himself stunned. The alien had a difficult enough time refraining from undressing his only captive with his eyes on a day when she was wearing clothes that qualified as _normal_; but currently, when she was outfitted entirely too closely to the way she always was in his deepest, darkest sexual fantasies, Megamind knew that he would really have to keep his wits about himself in order to avoid committing an act of true villainy at Roxanne's expense. She quickly noted his dumbfounded expression upon being able to see again, and easily broke the uneasy silence.

"Why don't you use one of your brainbots to take a picture, it'll last longer," Roxanne spat disdainfully. "Pervert," she uttered under her breath, almost inaudibly, but not quietly enough to escape Megamind's extremely keen sense of hearing.

"I most certainly am not," he defended. "It's not my fault that you choose to leave your place of residence looking like… well, _that_," he gestured over her in a wave, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. He only hoped that said nonchalance would reach all the way down to his pants.

"Once again, Megabrain, you've shown your horrible sense of timing. Does it ever occur to you that I might have a _life_ outside of serving as the bait in your evil schemes? I was at a _Halloween _party. Hence the _costume_" the reporter stated irritably.

"My dear Miss Ritchi, your assessment of the situation assumes that Eeevil holds regard for any agenda besides its own… which I can tell you, it most assuredly does _not," _the villain proclaimed haughtily. "Who are you supposed to be, pray tell? A sluttier version of Betty Boop?"

"I'm Sally Bowles from _Cabaret_, you sexist moron!" Roxanne shouted angrily. It was hard to miss the way he was drinking in her curvy form, and everything that had transpired between them the day before only served to make her feel more ill at ease.

"What does a type of wine have to do with _that_?" Megamind asked, waving in her general direcction and trying hard to sound as disgusted as possible.

"Ugh," Roxanne sighed, rolling her eyes. "_Cabaret_, not _cabernet._ For being a genius, that's some linguistic barrier you have." Megamind grunted at that remark, but Roxanne continued. "For your information, I was having _fun. _With my _friends_. And yes, I can understand why that wouldn't be significant to you… you've never had any friends to have fun with, have you?" she asked callously. "Well, except for Aquaman, here. No offense, Minion." Roxanne realized almost immediately that her remark may have been a bit below Megamind's silver-emblemed belt, but he did deserve it, after all; ruining her plans without a second though, just as he always did. Thankfully, Minion didn't seem fazed by jab in the slightest. Smart fish that he was, Roxanne assumed that he probably understood it hadn't been directed at him.

"Eeevil needs no friends," the blue man retorted, a bit wounded, but hiding it well. "Have you any idea why I've summoned you here this evening, Miss Ritchi?"

"Well, since I'm assuming it isn't to swap recipes and gossip about boys, I'd have to guess that it has something to do with you threatening me with some ostentatious weapon of destruction, breaking into the KCMP feed, and challenging Metro Man to come and rescue me, leading him to certain death," the reporter finally finished with mocking dramatics.

"Ah-ha, Miss Ritchi, you could not _be_ more wrong," Megamind informed her arrogantly.

"Ok, fine, I'm wrong. Get out with it then… what is it this time?" Roxanne asked, sounding both annoyed and bored simultaneously.

"Uh, excuse me for interrupting, Miss Ritchi, but before the boss goes into his whole spiel, could I interest you in some Hallo—" Minion began, but corrected himself upon seeing Megamind's scowl of disapproval. "… I mean… _Olloween_ cookies?"

Roxanne's expression immediately softened, and she smiled. Minion always made her comfort a priority when she had to tolerate being in Meagmind's presence, and it was fairly commonplace for him to offer her snacks or something like a warm blanket when the Lair was cold in the winter months.

"I would love some cookies, Minion… but it's going to be a little tough to eat them with both of my hands tied behind my back… thanks to Mr. Bondage Fetish over here," the reporter quipped.

"Oh, Sir, since we've disrupted Miss Ritchi's evening so greatly with our _tricks _this evening, couldn't we untie her hands so she can at least enjoy some _treats_?"

Megamind feigned a dramatic sigh and eye roll, answering with a convincing sense of inconvenience, "Well, I _suppose _so, Minion, but make it quick. We aren't running an Eeevil restaurant here, after all."

Minion set down the most inviting tray of goodies on the nearest work bench and walked toward Roxanne. "Thank you, Sir. Here, Miss Ritchi, allow me to untie…"

"Just one hand, Minion… her right one. Then tie the left one to the back of the chair. Can't risk her using both hands to untie her feet… she could get free and end up snooping around the Lair. You see, Miss Ritchi, the Lair is a rather dangerous place, contrary to what you may believe based on my track record of losses versus victories."

Roxanne snorted. "Your concern for my wellbeing is touching… and contrary to what _you _may believe, Megamind, I'm not an idiot. And I'd have to be to go prowling around here on my own with all this stuff laying around," the reporter retorted as Minion freed her right hand and re-bound her left.

"Here you go, Miss Ritchi," the fish said cheerfully, picking up the cookies once again and offering them to the reporter. Some were pumpkins, plump and inviting-looking with orange and green frosting, and some were rather Eeevil looking witches, complete with green skin, purple hair, pointy black hats and flowing, black robes. Megamind watched for Roxanne's choice of treat carefully, heavily banking on her picking the kind that he knew to be one of her very favorites. Otherwise, he would have to improvise… and quickly.

"Are the pumpkin ones actually pumpkin _flavored_?" Roxanne asked Minion.

"Of course, Miss Ritchi… I know how you love pumpkin," he replied, a toothy grin on his face. "I couldn't resist when I knew you'd be our… um, guest… this evening."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Minion," the Sally Bowles look-alike complimented sincerely.

"Oh, it was no trouble, Miss Ritchi… anything I can do to make your time here with us a bit more pleasant," the Piscean responded.

"Oh God, would you two get a room so you can make out already? Geez!" Megamind interjected, doing a very poor job indeed of hiding whatever jealousy he harbored at the easy relationship that his captive and his right hand man seemed to consistently enjoy, in spite of whatever shenanigans Roxanne had to endure at the whim of the fish's blue alien boss.

"Leave Minion alone, Megamind… even if he's _supposed_ to be a villain like you, at least he has some manners," Roxanne defended, trying her best to talk around the delectable cookie she was now enjoying.

"Are you implying, Miss Ritchi, that _I _do not have manners? I would hardly call myself uncouth."

"Well, let's just put it this way… if Minion's Colonel Pickering, then you're Henry Higgins."

"Hmm… isn't that interesting. Not five minutes ago you were denouncing my use of the English language, and now you turn right around and try to _insult_ me by comparing me to a fictional character possessing true linguistic genius," Megamind returned sarcastically as Minion quietly walked over to him and offered him a cookie. The alien was careful to choose two of the witches. "Brava for consistency, Miss Ritchi, brava," he patronized through his own cookie, trying to clap for affect without crumbling it. "These are _quite_ delicious, by the way, Minion… are these witches gingerbread?"

"They are, Sir… I know those are _your _favorite," Minion supplied, wanting his boss to know that meeting his needs were still a priority, even if he did his best to make their constant kidnapee comfortable.

"Hey Minion, can I have another cookie? I'm really starved… I ate an early dinner, and I didn't really have a chance to eat much at the party before, well, you know…"

"Absolutely, help yourself," the ichthyoid answered, quickly walking back over to the wooden chair in which Roxanne sat. Megamind was a second later reacting than he should have been, so engrossed was he in devouring his own scrumptious cookies.

"Um, maybe you should try one of the witches this time!" the villain said a little too quickly, with a smile and a tone of voice that proved far too enthusiastic for such a mundane subject as cookie choice. Immediately suspicious, Roxanne opted for another pumpkin.

"Thanks for your permission to partake in _your_ favorite kind, but I think I'll stick to _mine_," she said condescendingly, picking up another cookie and taking a big bite.

Megamind nearly lost his ability to retain his game face at this new roadblock set in the path of his plan. Having secretly mixed his new truth-telling serum into the pumpkin cookies' orange frosting, unbeknownst to Minion, the blue villain had done so with the assumption that Roxanne would only have one cookie. He had no way of knowing how the strength of two would affect her. After the reporter's very interesting behavior the night before after waking up from her second dose of knock-out spray, the alien had come to the conclusion that some component of the spray must lower inhibitions when administered at a certain level. There was simply no other explanation for what had occurred.

Megamind had thought on more than one occasion previously that his captive might harbor some degree of romantic feelings toward him, but he always assumed it was just sexual tension resulting from years of being together in so many adrenaline-packed situations. He could not say the same of his feelings toward her; he knew that his affections for Roxanne ran deep into the rivers of his soul in way that he could not explain, but the villain would adamantly deny that fact to anyone who dared to make an observation on the subject, including Minion.

Except under the influence of a substance that would lower her inhibitions, however, Megamind was quite sure that Roxanne never would have acted on feelings that were normally concealed within her subconscious. Acted, she had, though, and the incident had been the alien's inspiration to isolate the chemical components of the spray that would all but force the truth about his missing watch out of the very sneaky Miss Roxanne Ritchi.

"Hey, earth to Megamind… aren't you going to tell me what your latest scheme of terror entails? Or are we just going to stand around here like a bunch of little girls at a tea party, eating cookies?" she finally interrupted his train of thought, and Megamind quickly searched Roxanne's eyes for any sign that she was falling prey to the serum. So far, her pupils still looked entirely normal, although it was difficult to tell through all the eye makeup she was wearing.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige your curiosity, my dear Miss Ritchi. You see, today's Eeevil plan actually has nothing whatsoever to do with Metro Mahn."

At this revelation, the costumed reporter seemed genuinely perplexed. "It… it doesn't?" she queried quietly, her tone sounding suddenly small and not much like the fiery captive he knew.

"Not a single thing. It would seem, my very devious little journalist, that you have attempted to put one over on me by surreptitiously taking a very valuable invention of mine."

"Take… one of your… inventions…" Roxanne began, sounding confused, but her sentence stopped short. Megamind slowly allowed a satisfyingly maniacal laugh to roll from the back of his throat, guessing from her change in speech and the glassiness now starting to cloud her eyes that his doctored orange frosting was beginning to take effect.

"Miss Ritchi," the alien firmly stated, his previous air of theatrics having almost instantly vanished. This was serious business, after all. "You have something that belongs to me. And I want it back. Now."

And then Roxanne did the very last thing that Megamind would have expected. She smiled at him. Not the usual smile full of snark and condescension to which he had become so accustomed from her, but a smile that was accompanied by… a leer?

"Oh, you bet I have something that belongs to you, Blue Boy," the reporter oozed, her voice suddenly as smooth as molasses as she indicated downward with a cock of her short, brown head of hair. "Why don't you come over here and get it?"

Both master and servant registered expressions of total shock; four eyes as large as saucers, and two jaws threatening to scuff the cold floor of the War Room. While it took nearly a whole minute, the fish was the first to break the heavy silence made increasingly uncomfortable by the wolfish grin that Roxanne was now sporting.

"Sir… what did you do?" Minion demanded in his boss's direction in a harsh stage whisper.

"Pardon us for just a second, Miss Ritchi. I will return momentarily," Megamind informed his newly more willing kidnapee while hastily dragging Minion across the room with him.

"You'd better… I don't like to be kept waiting," she purred in response, deliberately sucking the remnants of cookie off of her peach fingers with the most inviting little smacking noises.

When they were a safe distance away, Minion sternly inquired, "What in the world did you _slip_ her, Sir?! You must have given her something. Unless she's playing some kind of a trick on you, trying to get back at you for…"

"I created a truth serum using isolated molecular components of the knock-out spray and slipped it into the orange cookie frosting yesterday evening when you were out of the kitchen… I _know _beyond a shadow of a doubt that she took my watch. But I knew that I'd never get her to admit to it without resorting to a few Eeevil tactics," Megamind explained quickly.

"Uh… the orange frosting, Sir?"

"Yes, Minion the orange frosting!"

"Oh dear," the fish said quietly, a grave expression on his face. "I hate to tell you this, Sir, but you had the orange frosting, too."

"How in Eeevil Heaven's name could I have possibly ingested orange frosting?! I had a _witch _cookie! There was no _orange _frosting on any of the witch cookies," the alien declared emphatically, but upon seeing his sidekick's increasingly sheepish expression, Megamind added more soberly, "… was there?"

"Well, um, yes Sir, on a few of them…"

"I specifically told you _green _witches with _purple _hair and _black _robes… how was there orange?!"

"I ran out of purple frosting before I finished decorating all of the witches, Sir, and the last three ended up with orange hair. Two of them were the ones you picked up to eat," Minion said quietly, clearly terrified of his boss's reaction to his unintentional mistake. "I really do wish you would have given me a heads up about this part of your plan, though, Sir. We might have been able to avoid something like this if you had."

"Oh, come off it Minion, this is no time for lectures. _You _would have tried to talk me out of it if I had told you. _You're _the one that failed to follow my instructions, you dimwitted creation of science! Oh. This is _very, _very bad. How could you let this happen?!" Megamind ranted at his best friend, knowing full well that in reality, he harbored most, if not all of the blame in the situation.

Flustered and panicking, Minion responded, "I don't know, Sir, and I'm very sorry… I… I can try to find an antidote, though… to bring her back to her old self.

"An antidote…" the alien repeated, trailing off. In an instant, he felt his foremost logical thoughts shift into the tides of desire, and he also felt his blood flow shift in the direction opposite that of his very large cranium.

"I'll take a can of the spray and some of the left-over frosting down into the basement lab and see what I can come up with… I'll hurry." And with that, the fish was off. So glad was he to be out of his raving master's presence, he failed to notice the very sudden change in his boss's demeanor; frantic to cool, calm and collected in a manner of seconds.

"Oh, take all the time you need finding that antidote, my fishy friend," Megamind said smoothly to no one in particular, drinking in Roxanne's sultry form from across the room. "I have an… _interrogation _to perform," he smirked Eeevily, rubbing his hands together as he began crossing the room toward his awaiting captive.


	3. Chapter 3- Pursuit and Surrender

**Ok folks, here goes... my first published smut! I have to say, it was a lot harder... *coughs* I mean, _difficult… _to accomplish than I ever could have imagined. And mad props to my amazing friend and beta, Megan Martian, for helping me with adding in important little details for you wonderful readers! **

**Shout-outs to my chapter 2 reviewers: Salem Anderson, Talani Silverwolf, LasersAndSpikes, The Third Biker Scholar, Rocky Rooster, KisaWolfz, Oogy Boogy, LionshadeSC, and Serena221. And a new one that came for chapter 1, Lady L Shardlake!**

**So, it may seem redundant at this point, but… *ADULT MATERIAL… READ AT YOUR OWN RISK… NSFW* … and all that jazz. Leave me some love folks, it makes my day :-D**

Chapter 3- Pursuit and Surrender

As Megamind walked across the expansive War Room toward the familiar wooden chair that held his favorite and indeed only hostage, he was aware on some level that something within his psyche had transformed during the course of the past few minutes. He still wanted to know what had happened to his precious holo-watch, to be sure; but even more, he wanted to explore the depths of this fascinating woman who had maddened and excited him beyond measure for so many years. And because of his scheming, it finally seemed as if she might be amenable to such a proposition.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, my dear Miss Ritchi," Megamind said as charmingly as he could manage.

"I'm getting rather impatient being tied up all by myself over here… with no one to _entertain _me," Roxanne pouted, protruding her lower lip in a most sultry manner.

"Well, I think we can do something about that," the alien answered with a sneaky grin, beginning his usual slow dance around her chair, bending down near her ear to add, "But there's a small matter that we need to settle first, isn't there?"

"You said… that I took something that belongs to you…" the reporter managed, finding herself quite intoxicated by her blue captor's close proximity. "What exactly were you referring to?"

"My holo-watch," Megamind answered matter-of-factly, not wanting to waste any unnecessary time on the small matter of his missing possession when there were other more pleasurable activities now so closely within his grasp. "You got it off of my wrist somehow yesterday when we were… conversing."

"I bet you wish I had gotten something else off, huh?" the very loosely tongued Roxanne queried, tracing the index finger of her freed right hand along the fuchsia edge of Megamind's left ear as he came to kneel in front of her.

_Oh, Eeevilness, _Megamind thought to himself. _She really wanted it as much as I did_. "So you admit that you took it?" the villain barely managed to squeak, so distracted and enamored was he by her gentle touches.

"I don't remember taking anything… and the only thing I remember _wanting _to take was you, space cowboy," the sultrily dressed brunette replied playfully. "But, you know, if you don't believe me, you're more than welcome to conduct a very _thorough_ search of my person… just so you can rest easy," she added cheekily.

"Uh…" stammered the currently amorous villain, not so much caught off guard as knocked. "That… could probably be arranged."

"I could be hiding it in my mouth, for all you know," Roxanne teased.

"Isn't it too big to fit in your mouth?" Megamind asked, his logical side shining through for a split second to scoff at the absurdity such a suggestion.

"Damn you and your over-thinking, over-sized brain, Megamind," the reporter hissed fervently, using her free hand to pull his neck toward her for their mouths to finally meet. This time, there was no hesitation on the alien's part; he was more than ready. Quickly moving to snake his arms around Roxanne while he plundered her glorious mouth with his anxious tongue, Megamind realized that his very pliant victim's left hand was still tied to the chair and her feet still bound together between them. Without missing a beat or a nip or a suck at her heavenly lips, the villain untied her roped appendages single-handedly and moved to make a daring pass at her exposed neck. Roxanne sighed and moaned openly as she enjoyed his attentions and wrapped her arms snuggly around his shoulders, nearly causing Megamind's already thumping heart to burst right out of his chest.

"One handed, Megamind? That's impressive," the reporter uttered distractedly as her captor made his way up her neck to perform payback for her previous tease at his own sensitive ears. "I hope that's just a preview of other things you can do with your hands…"

At that barely veiled remark, Megamind pulled back from his assault on Roxanne's neck and looked straight into her eyes, which currently swirled in a passionate blue haze and openly begged him for more.

"Oh, I would be most delighted to show you the extent of my tactile prowess, my pet," the equally aroused alien hummed suggestively, boldly moving his gloved hand up the tantalizing roughness of the fishnet stockings adorning Roxanne's thighs. When he reached the top of the stocking and his hand finally met the bare smoothness of her creamy skin, Megamind pulled his hands away in the blink of an eye to remove his gloves and quickly returned one to that inviting place and the other to cup her luscious rear before Roxanne could utter any noise of protest.

Experimentally, he hooked one of his fingers around the elastic of her garter belt and gave it a pull, immensely enjoying the strangled, "Ah!" of surprise and pleasurable pain that his little brunette vixen released as the strap slapped back audibly onto her skin. Megamind just looked up at her and smirked confidently, fully comprehending the effect he was having on her and loving the hell out of every second of it. Never breaking their eye contact, his hand continued on its northern path of exploration until it finally reached the territory that it so desperately sought: the border of Roxanne's black satin lingerie. Enamored as ever but still aware enough of the significance of what they were doing to seek permission in the eyes of his maybe lover, the unexpectedly courteous villain arched an eyebrow at the reporter as a means of communicating his intentions. When all she did was pull him as closely as their somewhat awkward positioning would allow and insistently probe his tongue once again with her own, Megamind took that as his cue and carefully slipped his index finger inside the edge of her panties.

_Oh. Oh my, _he thought to himself wondrously. It was so _warm_… and even more so _wet_ in that hidden but most inviting place between his sassy reporter's perfect legs. She inhaled sharply as her captor began exploring her most intimate parts, breaking off their heated kiss to look into his eyes once again. Megamind traced that single finger along her slit until he came to the very top, where he found the sensitive bundle of nerves amongst tufts of hair that he knew could serve as the key to the kingdom of Roxanne. What he lacked in practical experience, Megamind made up for in thorough research and creativity; he knew that the chance of this day coming was slim to none, but he had decided a long time ago that if the Eeevil Gods were ever to smile upon him in a way that such a glorious opportunity would present itself, then damned if he wasn't going to know what the hell he was supposed to do to please her. Then maybe… just maybe…

The slight wandering of his thoughts quickly snapped back to attention when the wandering of his hands elicited a positively delicious moan from Roxanne. "Jesus Christ, Megamind," his vixen panted, her eyes squeezed shut as his talented fingers sent little sparks of delight shooting through her entire body. "Where… _how _did you learn to do this?" she asked as she started running her hands all over his bald blue head, only wanting to pull him closer. She was becoming more intoxicated by his unique, but pleasing scent every second and almost instinctually began to slowly run her nose along his massive forehead in order to take more of him in.

"Reading is a hobby of mine," he answered distractedly, taking advantage of the convenient position of his head kissing his way around the exposed top of Roxanne's breasts.

"What did you read, the whole Kama Sutra?" she marveled as her captor managed to use nothing but his magic mouth to work one of her engorged nipples out of her black lace bustier as he continued to rigorously massage her aching clit.

"Among other things," Megamind mumbled almost incomprehensibly as he swirled his tongue around the reporter's darkened areola. He found the different textures he was encountering on this part of her body incredibly fascinating, bumpy, then smooth, then pointy… and all of it downright _delectable. _

"Well, it paid off… uhhn," Roxanne began, but quickly trailed off as she climbed even closer to her peak. "Megamind, this is _so _good, but… I… I need more," she gasped as she struggled to stay upright in the chair, trying to stumble through her words well enough to communicate just what she wanted. "I… need… your long, blue fingers to fuck me. Now. _Hard_."

"As you wish, Miss Ritchi," the alien complied smoothly, pulling back from her just enough to have a good view of her visage. He wanted to be able to _see _the look on the face of his sexy victim the moment that he plunged into the deepest folds of her wetness. Using two fingers, he insistently pushed his way inside of his magnificent Roxanne, loving both the desperate, wanting sound that she uttered at the contact and the way it made her eyes roll back into her head. He was really doing this to Roxanne; he was pushing her buttons like always, but these new erotic buttons effortlessly put the old buttons of banter to shame.

"Oooohh, yeeeeesss," she hissed almost in a whisper as her captor buried his fingers deep in her now dripping pussy and began urgently sliding them in and out in the most satisfying way. Now that his eager digits were finally inside of his increasingly more willing victim, Megamind couldn't help but feel somewhere in the back of his head like he was supposed to be looking for something… finding the answer to some question. _Hell, _he thought to himself, _couldn't have been very important, anyway._

Although she adored the new sensation of Megamind's lithe fingers fucking her fully with almost painful pleasure, almost immediately Roxanne missed his concentration on her clit. Gradually, the lust-driven reporter's own hand traveled lazily downward to resume the action that her alien lover had traded in order to bring her even deeper gratification.

Such a slow and sexy stroke could hardly be lost on the super-genius, supervillain, however, and Roxanne had only begun to touch herself when Megamind caught her completely off guard by forcefully slapping her hand away. She hardly had a chance to send him a questioning look before she observed the dark smolder under his furrowed brow. Before she knew it, her kidnapper had ripped clean through the underside of the silky, satiny bottoms and was eagerly nudging her knees even further apart with his giant blue head. And then the room nearly melted around Roxanne as Megamind's talented tongue insistently went to work on the most sensitive point of her outer folds, while his fingers continued wielding their indulgence of her inner walls.

Megamind had shocked himself with his decidedly bold feat of physicality in the heat of their passion, but he simply couldn't help himself. It wasn't that he took issue with Roxanne pleasuring herself; although he'd only had the chance to drink in that sight for mere seconds, it only served to further flame his single-minded desire for this beautiful, completely sensual creature until his jealousy refused to allow anyone but himself to bring her over the edge. Some deep-seated, primal male urge inexplicably drove him to be solely responsible for her ecstasy.

_Ooohh, the taste of her_, the alien squealed within the confines of his own head. _Heady, tangy, full-bodied and hot. I could lick her all day and never get enough of this lush platter of female fruit._

"Uhhn, Megamind…" Roxanne whined through the waves of desire that were quickly pressing her closer to climax

"Oh, my Temptress," the villain managed to utter sloppily amidst his fervent ministrations. "_All_ this time I've wanted nothing more than for you to scream for me… if only I'd known that a change in tactics was necessarily, we both could have been _satisfied _so long ago." Roxanne's only response was another strangled moan, but Megamind did the last thing she ever would have expected when his mouth broke contact with her completely and his fingers suddenly stilled within her. The captive registered an understandable expression of wide blue-eyed shock at the sudden cessation of movement, but the captor returned a dark green gaze that was so obviously and dangerously drunk with the power that could only born of making the one woman he had coveted for years writhe and whimper under his touch.

"Do you want to come, Roxanne?" Megamind challenged authoritatively through heavy breaths.

"Yes!" she replied frantically, somehow managing to nearly yell through a whisper.

"Beg," the villain commanded. There was no trace of a request in his tone; it was an order.

"What?" the bewildered reporter panted, the tiniest portion of her logical brain that was still functional screaming at her that this whole situation was all kinds of "what's wrong with this picture?"

"I said. _Beg_."

"Pl…please, Megamind. I want you… no, I _need_ you to make me come so badly…" Roxanne trailed off desperately, driven mad by the sleek and agile blue fingers that still filled her completely but refused to resume their seductive dance until their owner's ego had been stroked accordingly.

"Hm… I'm not convinced that you _really _want it, my sweet little victim. Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you," the alien drew out slowly, his timbre lowering with each word. "I want to hear you say it."

"_Please _lick me again… I need you to suck on my clit and fuck me raw with your fingers. I promise, I'm going to be _such_ a good girl for you if you do," she pleaded, biting her lower lip and nearly in tears with wanting, her eyes a hazy glaze of lust. Even through the potent fog of his domineering primitive instincts and the lingering effects of the formula, the largely over-ridden center of Megamind's analytical brain couldn't help but mark the complete shift in his temptress's usual demeanor, as well as his own. _Is this how desire affects everyone?_ he couldn't help but briefly wonder before quickly returning his focus to the task at hand.

"That's better," the alien murmured in response as he resumed his position between her legs, working his maddeningly voluptuous reporter back into a frenzy. A few licks and thrusts were all it took to bring her back to her previous precipice of pleasure

"Megamind… just like that… keep going…" his hostage gasped, and the way she was almost involuntarily grinding her hips against his efforts only intensified the friction. Fleetingly, she wondered if the hard, wooden planks of her usual chair were going to leave marks across her back, but Roxanne was miles beyond caring.

"Uhn… _Megamind!_" Roxanne cried suddenly, and his name was the last word that escaped her lips as a truly fierce orgasm racked her entire body from head to toe. The villain hungrily lapped at her juices as they flowed onto his tongue, savoring the intense high he was experiencing as a result of causing his one and only prisoner, usually so highly guarded with him, to come so completely undone under the spell of his worship.

Megamind continued to slowly lick and tease around her entrance while Roxanne tried to regain the wind that her climax had so fully knocked out of her. When her sensitive pussy could simply no longer abide his oral attentions, the exhausted brunette sluggishly took her captor's face in both of her hands and pulled his eyes up to meet her own. She was none too surprised to find that a smile laden with smug satisfaction adorned his angular features, and the reporter was torn between unleashing payback that would have wiped the smile clean off the villain's face in seconds or kissing him senseless. The latter impulse won out initially, and before Megamind knew it Roxanne was pulling him up to one knee. Staying between her legs, Megamind was now flush against her still heaving chest and she provocatively used her tongue to trace his lips, which tasted strongly of her own intimate essence,

"I made you scream, Roxanne," he murmured in between their increasingly eager, sloppy open-mouthed kisses, running his hands enticingly along her back. "And not just an ordinary, run-of- the-mill scream. You screamed _my_ _name._"

"I think I'd scream the name of pretty much anyone who could give me the kind of orgasm that nearly renders me unconscious," she replied coyly, shifting her kisses along her potential lover's enticing jaw until she reached his lavender-tinged ears. When Roxanne's exploring elicited a guttural moan from Megamind, she knew that turning the tables of passion on him could prove to be entirely too easy and extraordinarily satisfying.

"So, my evil overlord," Roxanne teased, moving her oral assault to the alien's slender neck, "I promised that I'd be a good girl if you let me come… how about you and I trade places and I'll show you what it means to _really _see stars behind your eyes?" she asked alluringly, running her hand down between them until it found the stretchy waistband of his spandex pants and experimentally brushed a few fingers inside. When something firm and velvety very deliberately moved and _sought_ her hand, Roxanne abruptly stopped her exploration of Megamind's neck, pulled back her startled hand, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you mean that as a euphemism for pleasuring me orally, my pet, I have no objections," Megamind stated rather nonchalantly, then immediately began kissing and smelling his way up Roxanne's intoxicating neck to her ear, where he took his own turn to nip and suck at her tender lobe. "But I propose that it might be far more… _sating_ for _both _of us to engage in penetrative sexual intercourse," he proposed suggestively into her ear.

"Are you saying that you want to _probe _me, Megamind?" Roxanne queried cheekily, trying to hide the slight degree of nervousness that she now harbored regarding what was in his pants by slowly snaking her arms around his neck.

"_Ooooooh_ yes, Roxanne. A million times yes," he responded.

"More than you want me to suck you into submission?" the reporter returned rather boldly, still trying to exude more confidence than she was currently feeling.

"When I come, I want to be inside of you so that I can feel your tight, hot pussy pulsing all around me when it happens," Megamind purred seductively, his tone effectively hypnotizing his recently agreeable hostage. "Not here though… I want to do this someplace where we can both be more… comfortable," he added with a smirk, pulling a thoroughly bemused Roxanne up out of her slightly slumped position in the chair.

As soon as she stood, Megamind was quickly reminded of her current state of torn undress that had resulted from the most intense moments of their encounter thus far. In an unprecedented act of chivalry for the villain, he deftly removed his cape and wrapped it almost like a sarong around his favorite captive; indeed he was distracted, but not so much that he forgot the possibility of the two of them encountering Minion. Roxanne smiled almost shyly at the gesture in spite of everything they had just done together, as the enigmatic blue alien opened the door of the War Room that led to the living quarters of the lair and excitedly led her to follow.


	4. Chapter 4- Incarceration

**Hello, all! I bet some of you thought I'd forgotten about this one... not in the least. I did hit a bit of a creative wall with it, though, because I had planned on using a prompt from the Advent Challenge on the comm to complete this story arc, but then I just didn't have the time. So I ended up taking this in an entirely different direction than I had originally planned... but I really like where it's going now. And hopefully, all of you will, too! Needless to say, like the last, this chapter is also _very _NSFW. It's M for a reason now, people!**

**Even though it's been a really freaking long time, I'd still like to thank my chapter 3 reviewers: KisaWolfz, Katieghost, Talani Silverwolf, The Third Biker Scholar, Tash, Invasor Irken K, Cole, and Guest!**

"_When I come, I want to be inside of you so that I can feel your tight, hot pussy pulsing all around me when it happens," Megamind purred seductively, his tone effectively hypnotizing his recently agreeable hostage. "Not here though… I want to do this someplace where we can both be more… comfortable," he added with a smirk, pulling a thoroughly bemused Roxanne up out of her slightly slumped position in the chair. _

_As soon as she stood, Megamind was quickly reminded of her current state of torn undress that had resulted from the most intense moments of their encounter thus far. In an unprecedented act of chivalry for the villain, he deftly removed his cape and wrapped it almost like a sarong around his favorite captive; indeed he was distracted, but not so much that he forgot the possibility of the two of them encountering Minion. Roxanne smiled almost shyly at the gesture in spite of everything they had just done together, as the enigmatic blue alien opened the door of the War Room that led to the living quarters of the lair and excitedly led her to follow._

Chapter 4- Incarceration

As the large steel door separating the War Room and the living area of the lair loudly clanked shut behind the halfway to consummated new lovers, Roxanne at least had enough wits about her to take in her new surroundings. For obvious reasons, she had never been in this part of Megamind's residence, and she was immediately struck by how… _normal _it actually seemed. The mahogany hardwood floors in the hallway were positively immaculate, no doubt kept that way by a fastidious Minion, and they stood in stark contrast to the very un-evil looking, off-white walls at their sides. While Megamind was insistently tugging the reporter along with him by her wrist, his cape rusting around her in the slight breeze stirred by their speed, she was too entranced by his presence and the recent emergence of their physical relationship to wonder why he hadn't at least blindfolded her on this journey through his living quarters.

When the unlikely couple reached the third door on the right side of the hallway, the blue alien hastily turned its silver knob and dragged his still partially costumed vixen along behind him. He swung her with some degree of force, though, because as she came into the room, Roxanne tripped backwards a bit, lost her footing in her black stiletto boots and landed with a bounce on her captive's king size bed, which was just to the left of the door. Megamind leisurely turned his head toward her with a devious smirk as he took his time closing it, securely latching not one, but indeed _two _deadbolts and a chain lock above them. His captive's eyebrows rose upon viewing the elaborate security adorning his bedroom door, wondering just why he would need such an advanced level of protection on a room within his already fortified lair.

Noticing her possible consternation, he alien stated smoothly, "I value my privacy immensely, Miss Ritchi."

"Does… does Minion know about those?" she asked uncertainly. _Would he be able to hear me if I screamed? _she pondered. Not that she'd necessarily want Minion running to the door even if her cries did manage to land within the fish's earshot; any screaming Megamind had prompted on her part thus far that evening had been encouraged and thoroughly relished.

The villain laughed nearly humorlessly. "Who do you think I'm trying to keep _out_? He may be my companion and best friend, but there are _some _things that go on in this room that I just assume he not know about," Megamind explained openly, never breaking eye contact with Roxanne as he walked toward where she half-laid on the bed.

"Such as…" she inquired innocently as the blue alien came to stand over her at the edge of the bed, his spindly legs halting inside of her partially spread thicker thighs.

Taking her face gingerly in both of his hands, the tenderness of the act surprising her, Megamind responded in a hushed tone, "Such as pleasuring myself repeatedly in a myriad of interesting ways while fantasizing about a certain wily, brunette reporter that I know."

Roxanne sat slack-jawed at his candid admission as he removed his hands from her countenance slowly, confusion quickly settling upon his features. He seemed to harbor as much disbelief about his declaration as his female companion. After a good hard blink he seemed to clear his head a bit and brought his attention back to the task at hand.

All hesitation gone, the captor eyed her ravenously, from her now tousled short, brown hair all the way down to the pointed toes of her boots. Grabbing the sleek material of his cape, he pulled it from his captive's body until it pooled on the floor around their feet. Wordlessly, the enamored alien leaned down further toward his irresistible temptress until he was supporting himself on either side of her torso on the mattress, and she had no choice but to back herself up toward the headboard to accommodate his advancement. Not that the spellbound reporter was complaining; a sly smile spread its way across her features at Megamind's latest display of audacity. She wanted nothing more than to resume their previous tango of lips and limbs, and she was beyond curious about the seemingly independently mobile entity that Megamind was barely concealing within his skin-tight pants.

Before she knew it, her new lover hovered completely over her, effectively pinning her to the mattress, his nose just shy of hers. Green and blue eyes locked together, and for a moment it was as if neither of them knew exactly how to proceed after the raw passion that had exploded between them only minutes beforehand. Roxanne quickly remedied that query, however, when she roughly grabbed the back of Megamind's head and drew him into an inviting kiss. He growled in response, basking in the sweet taste of her tongue meeting his over and over again.

It didn't take Roxanne long to purposefully run her hands down the length of the villain's astoundingly muscular back until she reached the elastic of his spandex bottoms. As completely uninhibited as she currently was, the more than willing brunette victim readily slid her impatient palms right into her captor's pants, taking a hedonistic kind of joy in squeezing his tiny, but still pleasing bear rear until her blood red nails surely left imprints on the alien's blue skin. She had always wanted to grab a handful of that taut little ass, and now she was basking in the glow of such a ripe opportunity.

"Aaahh!" he cried out in a fit of blissful discomfort, breaking their kiss. Roxanne only smirked and repeated the action, effectively pushing their pulsating pelvises even closer together. And there it was again… _something _was moving against her aching center, and as if to tease her further, Megamind seemed to refrain from grinding his hips to meet her impatient thrusts.

"Just what are you hiding in that suit of yours, spaceman?" the reporter asked coquettishly, stealthily attempting to slide her hands between the two of them so that she could better investigate his perplexing sex. Her captor merely smiled deviously, deftly intercepting his captive's wandering fingers before they completely filled their curiosity and successfully pinned her offending wrists above either side of her head. Her eyes went wide at such a blatant show of aggression on his part, but inwardly all she could think was, _Oh, if this is imprisonment, I don't EVER want to be released!_

"Ah-ah… all in good time, my nosy reporter," Megamind murmured suggestively into her ear, and he was rewarded with a musical giggle at the tickling sensation his warm breath left in its wake. Once more intoxicated by the inviting feminine scent radiating from the pulse point on the neckline of his arousing temptress, the equally aroused alien melted himself to that sweet spot and began ravaging an assault that was practically guaranteed to leave his victim with a trail of marked evidence to find later.

Megamind began biting and nibbling and sucking his way down to her hypnotizing cleavage, eliciting lyrical little whimpers from the reporter as she struggled against his domineering restraint of her wrists. This only made him force the weight of his hands down on hers more severely, and he disengaged from his adoration of Roxanne's décolletage long enough to smolder an emerald stare into her eyes to let her know just exactly _who_ was running this show. The icy blue answer the alien received at his presumption quickly turned mischievous as his favorite hostage took a daring nip at his smartly trimmed goatee.

Having always held an attraction to the assertive side of Roxanne, Megamind smiled appreciatively at its manifestation. As he returned his attentions lower, he was disappointed to find that the succulent nipple he had worked out of the corset earlier in the evening was again hidden behind the black lacy fabric. Since he had already ruined the lower part of her dangerous outfit, he saw no reason to take care in preserving the top. Before Roxanne knew it, the villain released her restrained wrists and reared up on his knees to tower over her, tearing her bodice off her completely in the process. It was a move she had only ever seen… well, in _porn_, if she was going to be totally honest with herself.

"You might as well take care of the rest of my clothes while you're at it," she said saucily, and added, "Well… what's left of them, anyway."

"As you wish, Miss Ritchi," Megamind answered, his proper, chivalrous tone contrasting with the base, animalistic way he proceeded to rip the remaining middle and shredded bottom of her costume until it laid in a pile of black scraps beside them on the deep blue bedspread. Leaving only her sexy fishnets and knee-high stilettos, Roxanne seemed confused when he paused in ridding her of the remaining articles. When she reached a hand down to begin pulling one of the boots off herself, Megamind slapped her hand away for the second time that night.

"No. Those stay _on_," he ordered authoritatively.

"Kinky," the reporter responded with a sly grin, acquiescing to what she assumed to be a long-held fantasy of his. "I like."

Now she lay completely naked before him except for those tantalizing items still adorning her legs, and the thought passed through the alien's mind, _a platter of heaven on offer…. and right in my own bed, no less! _Roxanne's mussed brown hair fanned out over his pillow, and he swept his eyes all the way down her body, drinking in every curve inch by inch. The cat-that-ate-the-canary grin she currently sported told him in no uncertain terms that she knew _precisely_ the effect she was having on him. It was infuriating. It was intoxicating. And Megamind was _positive _that he had never been so horny or wanted anyone or anything as much as he wanted this woman sprawled on _his _bed right at that moment.

"Megamind," the reporter uttered through half-lidded eyes, her sexual excitement obviously equal to that of her blue counterpart. With impatience only born of such intense desire, she brought him out of his reverie by coyly asking, "Aren't you going to come over here and _fuck_ me?" The bluntness of her words betrayed the innocence in her tone. The way she was biting her bottom lip so invitingly with slightly raised eyebrows made Megamind's already rapidly thumping heart skip a beat, and he involuntarily dropped his mask of dominance to gulp at the reporter's frank proposal.

Not waiting for an answer, Roxanne raised up just enough to grab her captor's spandex bottoms at his waist and yank them downward until they were trapped by his kneeling position on the bed. She quickly realized that the alien was lacking in underclothes, which immediately solved the mystery of what he had in the way of male equipment. Roxanne wasn't sure if she was drooling at the sight of the divine blue alien sex before her, but she wouldn't have been a bit surprised if she was.

In many ways, his was similar to a human penis, but it possessed nearly as many differences. Roxanne was quick to speculate that the length of his cock would prove most pleasurable once it was buried within her, and she hungrily licked her lips in painful anticipation as she examined it. While it had the appearance of circumcision, the head reminded her a bit more of a rounded arrow than the mushroom-like shape she was accustomed to seeing.

And just a glance at his length's extraterrestrial deviances was enough to make the nearly rabid reporter quiver violently in her tight little cunt. For one, it was able to _move _completely of its own accord while still maintaining a manifestation of sturdy thickness. As it snaked about and almost seemed to _reach _toward her, Roxanne also got a good eyeful of its underside, which was covered with tiny, succulent suction cups. _Holy. Shit. _she screamed internally. _I can't decide if I want to swallow him whole right now or ride him with those glorious little circles right on my G spot til we…_

"I take it my offerings meet with your approval, Miss Ritchi," Megamind interrupted her lust-filled musings with a knowing smirk. All his temptress could manage to execute was an awed nod. Giving Roxanne a moment to recover from her first viewing of his impressive manhood, the alien swiftly took care of shedding his own stretchy shirt by reaching behind himself to lower the tiny zipper hidden at the base of his neck. Swiftly, he then pulled it over his giant head with ease now that the hole at the top was large enough.

With the stark reality of Megamind's near nakedness before her, Roxanne's overwhelming lust for the villain who had kidnapped her for years roused her from her spell of wonderment. In a flash, she spontaneously flipped him so he was flat on his back beneath her, and the captor's bright blue face clearly expressed his surprise at his vixen's sudden power play. He promptly found his spandex pants being yanked insistently from his spindly legs and carelessly thrown over the side of the bed. And finally, with the last thin threads of clothing between them gone, the pair that had crossed the fine line between rivals and paramours lay bare before one another, breathing heavily and enchanted by the other's magnetic eyes.

In spite of what the two had wordlessly agreed upon only minutes beforehand, Roxanne decided that at least for the present, her desire to taste Megamind and take him deep into her skilled mouth overtook the almost equally strong urge between her legs. Giving him a coy smile, she slid snake-like down his thin body and gave the slightly purplish member an experimental, but thorough lick all around its thick head. Immediately, her kidnapper let go with a baritone-timbered moan that seemed to come clear from depths of his belly. The reporter's smile only widened around his cock at the response, and she decided to _really _give him a reason to moan.

With the kind of expertise that could only come with experience at this particular task, Roxanne took her bad boy's entire length all the way into her throat in one fell swoop. Caught completely off guard by such a brazen move so soon into his first experience being on the receiving end of oral ministrations, Megamind could only answer with a squeak that was most unbecoming of a fear-inspiring supervillain. Roxanne worked hard to hold back a laugh at the adorable noise, because in spite of an outward appearance of unwavering confidence, she was pretty sure that sexy blue boy's so-called "ego" was about 70% bluster and 30% insecurity.

As his _very _well behaved victim continued to swirl her talented tongue across his happily humming penis, a lust-fueled fog swirled in her captor's brain while he emitted all manner of telling and undignified noises of pleasure. Thoroughly enjoying the fruits of her exploration, Roxanne quite deliberately began moving her mouth up the underside of his wriggling manhood and individually _suckling_ on the tiny little suction cups that peppered it.

"Oooohh, Megamind," she sighed throatily between slurps. "This is by far," she purposely smacked loudly as she sucked, "_the_ sweetest cock I have _ever _had the pleasure of tasting." Such an overwhelming avalanche of sensation and compliments combined rudely catapulted Megamind out of his gratifying mental haze, until the moment itself seemed to come to a halt as delicately as the end of a roller coaster ride.

Clarity raged to the forefront of the villain's massive cranium for the first time in what must have been nearly an hour by this point. _How… in the world? What… in the…? Roxanne… is sucking my… oh Eeevil Gods!_

"Roxanne!" the flustered blue alien blurted out suddenly, sitting up just as abruptly and leaving the reporter's cum hungry mouth hanging open in disbelief as she looked up at him, still kneeling. "We can't…" he breathed heavily, "You have to stop. Right now. You aren't in your right mind." Finally having his wits about him once again, Megamind rationally rode the wave of memories of their tryst thus far in a matter of seconds. What had_ happened. _And what had… _almost _happened. It was too good to be true and completely horrifying simultaneously. Blithely lingering in a synthetic cloud of physical want and need, the villain's warnings went unheeded by a still sexually hungry Roxanne.

"Oh, Megs," the vixen purred seductively as she crawled back up the bed toward the object of her fixation, "No need to be scared, my poor, inexperienced baby. Roxanne's gonna make it _all better _for you," she finished as she hovered over him once again.

Megamind quirked an eyebrow at her use of the new diminutive. _That would be BEYOND infuriating. If it wasn't coming out of her mouth. Her brilliant, tantalizing mouth… that's now LICKING my neck…NO. No, no, no. Must concentrate on the issue at hand. Mental redirect… calculus… quantum physics… really complicated math… GO._

The captor had now become the captive, and even though Megamind was free of the accidental spell of his clearly misnamed "truth serum," his recently returned mental faculties were proving no match against his potential Eeevil Queen's unrelenting advances.

"Roxanne, you don't understand…" he tried again to explain, stammering.

"Oh, I understand perfectly," she responded coolly without missing a beat, plunging her tongue eagerly between Megamind's unsuccessfully protesting lips. Pulling back just slightly, she held his face in her hands with a contrasting gentleness and added, "This is all new to you…" she began, kissing him all but chastely. "But once you've been properly…" she leaned in close to his ear, "…fucked…." Megamind audibly gulped, "…it's all you'll want to do."

As the reporter proceeded to mercilessly suck the villain's earlobe and move a wandering hand lower until she was insistently massaging his still achingly stiff cock, Megamind's two vastly different heads battled for the blood supply necessary to feed their separate demands. After about ten seconds of waging an internal war, the more cerebral end finally won out. Unexpectedly, the spindly man channeled the entirety of his regained mental prowess into a purely physical avenue and haphazardly flipped Roxanne in order to pin her beneath himself on the bed.

"Well now, that's more like it," the brunette offered saucily. Before she could manage to pull her lover down to meet her hungry lips once again, however, Megamind finally succeeded in stopping her advances when he laced their contrasting fingers together and once again located his authoritative speaking voice.

"_Roxanne_," he declared emphatically. "I'm not playing games with you right now. You _have _to listen to me. I need you to concentrate."

"But I am concentr…" she started coyly, but Megamind interrupted her immediately. His idea was a long shot, but he had to at least _try _to bring the woman back to her senses before something happened that they would _both _regret later.

"_NO_, Roxanne. Not on me. Concentrate on what happened earlier." The now restored captor could tell from her answering smirk that she hadn't gone back quite far enough. "And I don't mean _that, _no. Farther back. Why did you come here today in the first place?" Megamind demanded. He was hoping cold, hard logic could cut through the haze that still blurred her mind. Although he knew their metabolisms to be vastly different, the formula _had _already lost its effect on him, and he'd been the last to ingest it. Maybe with the push of mental exercise, hers would wear off, as well.

Roxanne's perfectly shaped eyebrows knit together in honest confusion as she pondered Megamind's question. "I… well… I didn't come here on my own," she answered slowly with the hint of a whine, almost sounding like a lost little girl instead of the articulate newswoman she was.

"Of course you didn't. You've never come to Eeevil Lair of your own accord in your life. So if you didn't come here yourself, just how exactly _did _you get here?" After another long moment of strenuous contemplation, a spark of memory seemed to alight Roxanne's face.

"I was… there was a party at work," she explained carefully, almost as if she wasn't quite sure of the truth herself. "I was up on the roof dancing with some of my friends… oh, the _Halloween_ party, that's right…and then… nothing."

"And after 'nothing'?" Megamind encouraged, hoping he was finally getting somewhere with her.

"I… woke up with the bag on my head, and Minion was there and…" At some point during the formation of that thought, complete awareness seemed to dawn upon Roxanne's still heavily made up face. It washed its way over her visage gradually, first appearing as shock and then morphing into indignance.

"_Megamind_," she uttered disdainfully, the icy blue of her eyes now burning into his green ones. "What in the _hell _did you _DO_?!" Roxanne yelled, now squirming in earnest to get free of her kidnapper's grasp and clearly uncomfortable with both of their states of undress.

"I promise, I can explain everything. But I'm not letting you go until you give me a fair chance to do so."

"_Fair _chance? Are you _insane_?! We're both _naked _for Christ's sake! Nothing about this could possibly be described as _fair._"

"Ok, poor choice of words, I suppose. But you have to hear me out. And then you have my solemn oath that I'll let you go."

"Hah, what good is a solemn oath coming from _you_? How do I know you won't just decide to finish what you started and take _full_ advantage of me?!" Roxanne finished angrily, her breathing ragged and labored. Megamind's expression immediately turned serious, and he was absolutely silent. For once.

"You really think that I would do that? That I _could _do that? To you?" he inquired, almost inaudibly. The hurt he felt at her accusation was evident. Roxanne briefly softened, realizing that in her bewilderment she had crossed a line. In the seven years they had spent in the roles of kidnapper and kidnappee, Megamind had never intentionally harmed her. And she knew it. And he knew she knew it. And that was why the remark had stung all the more.

"Fine," the reporter conceded, making sure to maintain a strong façade. "But this better not be another one of your villainous monologues. I swear to _God_ that I will severely pain your very… _unique_… family jewels if it sounds like you're even heading in that direction."

"Um… yes. Well. Point taken… Miss Ritchi," Megamind replied, carefully clearing his throat. He didn't even have to consider Roxanne's threat; he already knew she meant every word of it. "You see, after I left you at your apartment yesterday, I realized that I was… _missing _something…"

**A/N: Mwahahahaha... I'm feeling just a little bit Eeevil right now. *Steeples Fingers* Don't worry... as always, I make no promises about updates... it's back to work with me on Monday... but chapter 5 is on it's way and the ideas are flowing pretty well right now. Love you guys! Reviews, please!**


	5. Chapter 5- Revelation

**Ollo, dear readers! Back with the newest installment much quicker than I would have expected, all things considering. We've had the plague at my house something fierce in the last couple of weeks... out of the last 2, I've missed 5 days of work between me and my daughter. Oy. But in my less crap-tastic feeling moments, I managed to get this together. **

**Shout-outs to my chapter 4 reviewers: Megan Martian (mad props fo' ma beta :-D), Talani Silverwolf, Invasor Irken K, Katieghost, joanhello, Sesshomaru'swench, and Oogy Boogy!  
**

**And without further ado, here you go!  
**

"_Hah, what good is a solemn oath coming from you? How do I know you won't just decide to finish what you started and take full advantage of me?!" Roxanne finished angrily, her breathing ragged and labored. Megamind's expression immediately turned serious, and he was absolutely silent. For once._

"_You really think that I would do that? That I could do that? To you?" he inquired, almost inaudibly. The hurt he felt at her accusation was evident. Roxanne briefly softened, realizing that in her bewilderment she had crossed a line. In the seven years they had spent in the roles of kidnapper and kidnappee, Megamind had never intentionally harmed her. And she knew it. And he knew she knew it. And that was why the remark had stung all the more._

"_Fine," the reporter conceded, making sure to maintain a strong façade. "But this better not be another one of your villainous monologues. I swear to God that I will severely pain your very… unique… family jewels if it sounds like you're even heading in that direction."_

"_Um… yes. Well. Point taken… Miss Ritchi," Megamind replied, carefully clearing his throat. He didn't even have to consider Roxanne's threat; he already knew she meant every word of it. "You see, after I left you at your apartment yesterday, I realized that I was… missing something…"_

Chapter 5- Revelation

"I was missing my watch. My… _new _watch, that is," Megamind began his explanation with as much dignity as he could muster, given the intense awkwardness of the present situation. Roxanne ultimately stopped fighting him and merely quirked an eyebrow at the banality of the statement. "And after turning Eeevil Lair upside down trying to find it, I came to the conclusion that you must have removed it from my wrist in your apartment… while we were, um…"

"Making out?" Roxanne finished with a wince. She still couldn't believe that whole episode had happened. Compared to what had transpired between captor and captive in the last hour, however, the events of the previous day seemed like a sugar and spice G-rated Disney movie. "Why so much worry over a stupid watch, though? Couldn't you just whip yourself up a new one in 10 or 15 minutes?"

"For a run of the mill time-telling device, Miss Ritchi… 10 or 15 minutes? Don't insult me. I could do it in 5… 8 tops." Roxanne did her best to appear unimpressed, and Megamind continued. "Anyway, this wasn't just any watch. It was my latest and greatest invention… a holo-watch." He sounded and looked so reverently proud of himself, staring off into space slightly, that Roxanne had to work hard to stifle a laugh. The absurdity of the two of them laying there naked like it was any other day while he explained this whole thing to her was beyond logical comprehension.

"Ok, I'll bite… what's a holo-watch?" she ventured, grudgingly indulging his ego.

"When one wears it, upon activation one may take on the appearance of any individual's form that has been previously scanned into the watch's database."

"Really?" Roxanne wondered, seeming to be genuinely impressed with him for once.

"Yes!" the alien responded almost too eagerly. "I had hoped to use it to get out of the Lair once in a while without causing panic among the masses…" Megamind added, forgetting himself for a moment as he wistfully propped himself up on one elbow and rested his face in his lifted hand. On Roxanne's breasts. She coughed obviously to bring him out of his reverie, and he continued a bit more soberly, "And. Um. Obviously, to perform dastardly, clandestine operations of Eeevil!" he finished with a characteristic upwardly pointed index finger for effect.

"Obviously," the reporter parroted caustically, while none-to-gently shoving the villain with her body weight until he was no longer leaning so casually on her exposed décolletage. "Ok… and… where exactly do I come into all of this?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, when I brought you back to your apartment yesterday, I was wearing the watch. I had been thinking that since I had to leave the Lair to take you home anyway, I might as well take my brilliant innovation for a test run while I was out. _After _I deposited you at your apartment, of course."

"So I gather that you noticed it was missing sometime _after _you… 'deposited me,' as you so elegantly put it."

"Yes."

"And you just assumed that I would voluntarily stick my tongue down your throat in order to get to your watch on the off-chance that it _might _happen to be some kind of revolutionary technological device that I could… what, sell to NASA or the Defense Department for zillions of dollars or something?!"

"Um... to be honest, Miss Ritchi, I don't know that I was thinking all that coherently to begin with. You know… the whole 'tongue being down my throat'… thing. That was… a new experience for me," he said thoughtfully. "And even when I got back to the Lair… I probably _still _wasn't totally in my right mind."

"Well, I don't know what got into me, but I must have been completely _out _of my mind when I kissed you in the first place," she declared bitterly, angrily crossing her arms against her chest as best she could with the skinny alien on top of her. Megamind coughed audibly, visibly uncomfortable with some part of what Roxanne had just said. She immediately eyed him suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to _know _something about the cause of that particular incident, would you, Mr. Super-Genius?"

"Uh…" His hesitation spoke volumes.

"Spill. _NOW. _Or I'm screaming for Minion."

"Ok! Ok. I'll… I'll tell you," he sighed warily. "That actually also has to do with… _this_, too," Megamind explained, vaguely waving his hand between the two of them. "So I might as well get it over with.

"To begin with, I was just as surprised as you that you had kissed me. I never thought in a million years that… even if a part of me did _want _it."

That last part instantly got Roxanne's attention, and the proof was in the quick rise of her eyebrows. _Wanted? _she mused internally. _Huh. I always suspected… but this is my first concrete evidence._

"And I didn't put the pieces together until much later. It happened right as you were regaining consciousness from the knock-out spray… and I finally came to the conclusion that your inhibitions must have been lowered to a degree as a result. At first, I didn't know if it was because you got hit with it twice in the same day…"

"Well, that explains _yesterday_, I suppose, but that certainly doesn't explain _this._" The reporter mimicked her kidnapper's similarly vague gesture.

"Yes. I'm getting to that," Megamind conceded uneasily, practically bracing himself for a physical assault. "I didn't think you would ever admit it to me if you _had_ taken my holo-watch, so I decided to isolate the molecular components of the spray to formulate a kind of… truth serum, if you will."

"And you put that in the knock-out spray today?!"

"No. It was in the cookies."

"_IN THE COOKIES?!" _Roxanne cried angrily, engaging in an attack much like the one that Megamind had anticipated. She shoved and kicked against him with all of her might, but he continued to hold her down. "I'm not a bit surprised at _you. _That's just the kind of low-down, dirty trick I would expect from _YOU_… but _Minion?! _I don't understand how he could…"

"Minion knew _nothing _of this," the alien forcefully declared as he fought to secure Roxanne's wrists on either side of her head. The action mirrored the passionate moments of the all too recent past, but the purpose of restraints had shifted drastically. "He would never have allowed it."

"Then how…"

"I drugged the orange frosting. I knew of your affinity for pumpkin… I knew that's what you would choose. But unbeknownst to me, Minion also put orange frosting as hair on some of the _witch_ cookies… the ones that I happened to eat, in the end," Megamind explained, but couldn't resist ruminating aloud to himself, "And after I stated _very _deliberately that the witches were all to have _purple _hair!"

"My God, you are unbelievable, Megamind," the reporter admonished. "After all of this… you actually have the audacity to blame even a _shred_ of it on Minion when he wasn't even aware of your plan?! You are an even bigger _ass _than I could have possibly imagined!"

"If he had followed my instructions, I would have been able to retain my mental faculties. I would have been able to resist your advances!"

"If you would have tried _asking_ me about the damn watch in the first place, this whole thing wouldn't have happened!"

"Well, what if I'm not sorry that it did?!"

That halted Roxanne's acerbic inquisition quite promptly. All she could do was to stare at her abductor blankly, and in the very next breath Megamind had hastily climbed off of her to sit up on the side of the bed. He did his best to turn his body so that he was facing anywhere but in her direction and laid his large, blue cranium in his hands. Roxanne obviously knew that Megamind was rather slim, but with his exposed back before her for the first time, she couldn't help but notice that she could easily count each of his individual vertebrae if she so desired. When he sighed dramatically, the bones of his back did a dance all their own. In all of his glorious failures, she had never seen him appear so completely despondent.

He was struggling, but with what the brunette just couldn't be sure. Since she was at last free to move again, Roxanne sat up. Suddenly feeling the cold air of the room on her exposed breasts, she pulled the sheets up around herself for both warmth and a rather late bid for modesty.

Chancing a question, she gently asked, "Um, backing up for just a second… just so I'm clear, we were _both_ under the influence of the so-called truth serum when we all over each other?" Megamind rose up nearly imperceptibly and inclined his head in her direction just enough that she knew he had heard her. The villain nodded. "And… you say that the purpose of the substance you concocted was to lower inhibitions?" He nodded again. "It wouldn't, for instance, make a person more… _suggestible_, would it?"

Now Megamind did turn around to meet her eyes, and cried, "Absolutely not! I would never…"

"… take advantage of me like that. You said that before, and… I was out of line. I know that you would never consciously do something like that to me."

"Really?" the alien wondered, his tone laced with disbelief.

"Really," Roxanne echoed, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. Her captor returned his glace forward. "So we were both acting on our deepest desires, basically."

"That's correct," Megamind affirmed. "The serum was designed to remove the filter between our better judgment and the fulfillment our more base thoughts and urges. Nothing beyond that."

The reporter couldn't seem to rid her face of that same annoying grin. She felt that she should be far more appalled at her own behavior than she actually was. _Oh, who am I kidding? _she probed inwardly. _How many times have I secretly wondered what would happen if he leaned in just a fraction more and TOOK a kiss like the villain he pretends to be when he circles me like his prey in that chair? _ All of her cards were certainly on the table now. There didn't seem to be a reason to so futilely protect the miniscule amount of dignity she might still preserve in this situation.

"So…" she ventured hesitantly, finally breaking the unintentional silence, "…you, um, aren't sorry that we…"

"No," the alien interrupted, his tone absolute.

_I must be certifiably insane for what I'm about to do, but I have to find out. _Roxanne clumsily made her way over to where he sat on the side of the bed while attempting to keep the sheets around herself. "Why aren't you sorry?" she queried quietly, unable to ignore the enticing scent that was so very _Megamind _as she settled herself next to him.

The blue man sighed, his pulse quickening more than he would have liked as a result of an effectively _naked _Roxanne now voluntary so near to him. _I guess I don't really have anything to lose at this point. _

"Because deep down, I've wanted this for a long time. Truthfully, longer than I'd like to admit. And I know that left to my own devices, I never would have had the courage to pursue you either sexually or romantically. After all, I have a part to play. I'm the villain… it's my job to terrorize you, not to woo you. And even if today's events mean that I can never kidnap you again…" he gulped, dreading the thought, "…if you would prefer I leave you alone from now on, and I really couldn't blame you if you did, then I will. Gladly. Because I get to have this memory with you… and so many others, besides."

Floored by such an unexpected onslaught of tenderness and honesty from the supposed villain, the perplexed newswoman commented, "But it didn't even go all the way… I didn't quite get to the point of… um…" Roxanne couldn't believe she was about to broach this subject with her serial kidnapper. "…seeing to your needs."

Megamind laughed humorlessly, unwilling to meet her eyes. "It hardly matters."

"So you don't feel just a little bit…" Roxanne sort of playfully bumped his bony shoulder with her own, "…cheated?"

"Cheated? How in the world could I feel cheated? I…" he began, daring to raise his soulful green eyes to meet her blue ones. Megamind was surprised to find a reassuring blend of curiosity and empathy returning his gaze. Emboldened by Roxanne's tentative compassion, he cautiously grasped her right hand in his left, and finished, "…I made you come," the alien proclaimed shyly. "In my deepest fantasies, I never thought I'd have that opportunity. To see you writhe and whimper under my touch and call out my name during your climax."

"_That _was your fantasy?" the reporter inquired, baffled.

"Well… since we're already sharing…" he volunteered, and shot her a bit of a wicked grin, "… _sometimes _I do end up 'probing' you, as you put it earlier."

Now Roxanne let loose with an honest to goodness belly laugh. Megamind regarded her outburst warily, and suddenly he felt extraordinarily self-conscious. He started to disentangle his fingers from hers, but his captive stopped him by giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Since you shared," Roxanne said coquettishly, "I guess it wouldn't kill me to admit that I've maybe had similar thoughts about you… over the years."

"You… you have?" Megamind timidly inquired.

"Maybe," the reporter responded, taking his lithe hands in her own to guide them around her enticing waist. "And our _interactions_ tonight, however they got started," she started kissing a line of fire down his jaw, "are only making me want more." Roxanne had barely finished speaking when she brought her hands up to cradle her kidnapper's face, bringing it toward her own for a sensuous kiss that sent the poor alien's already wracked brain spinning madly out of the realm of logical thought.

_It's official._ Roxanne thought to herself. _It's probably Stockholm syndrome… but if he can fuck me with that alien dick even a fourth as good as he can use his hands and his tongue, I don't even care._

Pulling back only long enough to look for confirmation, she sexily asked, "You want to take me for a ride on your probe, space cowboy?"

**A/N: Mwahahahaha... you guys REALLY think I'm Eeevil this time, don't you? :-P**


	6. Chapter 6- Bargaining

**Hiya! Here's the next installment... and I've got some good headway on the following chapter, so hopefully it won't be TOO terribly long between updates next time. But as always, I make no promises. The plague at our house seems to be never-ending... the little one's had an ear infection this past week. Updates will be more quickly forthcoming if we can *crosses fingers* get everyone in our house healthy for more than a week at a time!**

**Shout-outs for my chapter 5 reviewers: Megan Martian (my fantabulous beta), Katieghost, Talani Silverwolf, Rocky Rooster, Invasor Irken K, and princesskitty68!**

**I would love some reviews for this chapter too, folks! It absolutely makes my life to hear from you guys :-D**

"_Since you shared," Roxanne said coquettishly, "I guess it wouldn't kill me to admit that I've maybe had similar thoughts about you… over the years."_

"_You… you have?" Megamind timidly inquired._

"_Maybe," the reporter responded, taking his lithe hands in her own to guide them around her enticing waist. "And our interactions tonight, however they got started," she started kissing a line of fire down his jaw, "are only making me want more." Roxanne had barely finished speaking when she brought her hands up to cradle her kidnapper's face, bringing it toward her own for a sensuous kiss that sent the poor alien's already wracked brain spinning madly out of the realm of logical thought._

It's official_. Roxanne thought to herself. _It's probably Stockholm syndrome… but if he can fuck me with that alien dick even a fourth as good as he can use his hands and his tongue, I don't even care.

_Pulling back only long enough to look for confirmation, she sexily asked, "You want to take me for a ride on your probe, space cowboy?"_

Chapter 6- Bargaining

Megamind had no idea how much time had passed before he was able to respond to Roxanne's proposition. He was too busy trying to make sense out of the day's chaos while she melted him back into the softness of the bed with her heavenly lips on his. _After everything I've told her… everything I've admitted… and she wants to go right ahead and have sex with me anyway? _ The first words the villain managed were the last ones Roxanne could have expected to hear.

"Wha- abou- Met-oh Douche?" he attempted to get out between their massaging tongues.

The reporter pushed up from him abruptly. "You're bringing him up _now_?!"

"Well… you're supposed to be his girlfriend, aren't you?" he asked meekly, unexpectedly feeling about two inches tall under his potential lover's irritated stare. "I can't imagine that he would approve of…"

"My God," Roxanne huffed, sitting up to straddle Megamind and putting a palm to her forehead and closing her eyes in annoyance. "You are uncommonly dense for a genius, you know that?"

"Come again?" he exclaimed, affronted by the slight to his vast intellect.

"I'd love to…" she purred, smiling wickedly as she moved to run her hands delicately up and down his thin, but surprisingly muscular blue chest. "So let's just leave him out of it for now, huh?"

"But…"

"We aren't together, _ok_?" she spat more venomously than she had intended.

"You aren't? But I thought…"

"I know. _Everyone_ does. _Everyone _assumes. But think about it, Einstein… have you ever seen me showing him anything beyond a sisterly type of affection?"

"Well, no… but I hardly think you'd make it a point to do that in front of me..."

"Oh-ho, wouldn't I?" the ever alluring brunette interrupted, her taunting breast bouncing dangerously close to his face as she gestured. "If he and I were really doing it, I'd be shoving it in your face every time you kidnap me. I'd be all over him to _show _you that I belong to _him_. Believe me; you would _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt if Wayne and I were really a couple."

"Oh," the alien said softly. After taking a moment to absorb Roxanne's candid admission, Megamind clarified, "So, what? It's all just part of the 'show,' as it were?"

"In a way, I suppose," Roxanne confirmed tentatively. "Really, though, it started as a way for both of us to keep the press and our parents out of our dating lives. I suppose it is kind of an interesting story, and I'd be _happy _to tell you about it…" the reporter explained as she sultrily lowered herself to rest on top of her captor once again, "… but another time, maybe? I don't want to waste this time that we have now…" she kissed him quickly, "… _talking._"

_I don't either_, Megamind concurred to himself, letting his long fingers trace a tantalizing path down Roxanne's silky back. Now they were trading kisses in earnest again. Roxanne enthusiastically sucked on the villain's luscious bottom lip, wantonly dragging her tongue across it until he had enough of her teasing mouth and aggressively flipped her onto her back. She moaned appreciatively through their smooching at his spontaneity, grateful that the serum apparently had nothing to do with the alien's sexual enthusiasm.

In spite of the fact that the very turned on supervillain was most satisfied with the recent, if unexpected shift in his relationship with his captive, the oft used logical side of his massive brain continued to barrage his frequently marginalized emotional center with some fantastically inopportune questions. _Does this mean that she wants to be mine? My mate? Or is she merely aroused from the earlier activity and seeking release from the friendly neighborhood extra-terrestrial?_ He had to find out.

"Roxanne?" he murmured, now trailing kisses down her neck and up toward her succulent looking ear lobe.

"Mmmm?" she hummed by way of reply, her eyes tightly shut as she squirmed with satisfaction under the spell of the alien's exploring mouth.

"Does… um," he hesitated, "Does this mean that you will finally agree to be my Eeevil Queen?"

The reporter's eyes flew open, and she instantly froze at his question. _Shit. Can't he ever turn off that damn brain of his?_

"Do we really have to hash out all the particulars right now?" she posed innocently, reaching a hand down between the two of them to circle the sensitive head of Megamind's cock. "Can't we just enjoy the moment without overthinking every last thing we do?"

"I'm not sure if I know _how _to not overthink," he considered thoughtfully. "But this tells me that you _haven't _thought beyond the present at all."

"Is that so terrible?"

"I'm… not sure. Needless to say, I've never found myself in this kind of situation," he replied. Never before had it been necessary for Megamind to sift through the emotional quagmires of this type of interaction. Despite his infinite intelligence, he felt utterly lost.

Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed. She suddenly wished that the wall was in closer proximity, because she felt an overwhelming urge to bang her head against it in erotic frustration. "Do you want me?"

"Well, _yes_… I should have thought that was pretty obvious by now," the alien retorted, cheekily leaning his independently mobile erection slightly into her thigh to make his point.

"And there's no question I want you… but I can hardly accept an offer to be queen opposite _anyone _who's acquaintance with me routinely involves tying me up, rendering me unconscious and threatening my life," she Roxanne paused before flippantly quipping, "I mean… I would at least expect to be taken to dinner first or… _something_."

"Are you saying you want me to take you on a… _date_?"

"I'm KCMP's star reporter. I can't _date_ a supervillain without seriously damaging my career. Or… not _publicly,_ at least. I've busted my ass for too many years getting ahead in this industry to throw it all away for some kind of twisted 'relationship' with a career criminal whose favorite hobby is kidnapping me," she explained matter-of-factly. It came off harsher than she had intended, however, so she added, "No offense. Why, are _you_ looking to make a career change?"

"No!" he countered indignantly. "My purpose in life is to be the Eeevil yin to Metro Man's yang of Goodness."

"Well, then where exactly does that leave us?" Roxanne asked, absentmindedly running her hands up and down Megamind's slender blue arms. _It's just too easy to get comfortable touching him like this, _she mused to herself.

"I have no idea," he answered helplessly, still lying on top of her and starting to bite his bottom lip oh so adorably in thought.

"Ha, the genius is out of ideas? That's priceless," the reporter teased. Said genius petulantly stuck out his tongue in retort, which only made Roxanne laugh harder. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having just lying in bed with Megamind, trading kisses and quick remarks. In spite of the inconveniences that any kind of a personal relationship with him would certainly entail, she couldn't help but want a taste beyond what she'd currently experienced with him. That was the moment when the infamous epiphany hit the reporter like one of the stylish lightning bolts adorning the blue alien's suits.

"Well… suppose we were to be friends with benefits. How would you feel about that?" Roxanne asked him coquettishly.

"Friends with _benefits_?" parroted the alien. "Not that I have a lot of first-hand knowledge in the realm of friendship to begin with, but I was under the impression that people who are friends usually experience a lot of mutual benefits from their interpersonal relationships. I didn't realize that the implied benefits of friendship were often referenced so specifically," he finished, rolling off of Roxanne to rest on his back. Megamind tapped his perplexity to the side of his temple, furrowing his brows in the process.

Roxanne, unsure if her kidnapper was really that naïve in the workings of sexual relationships or merely testing her gullibility, propped herself up on her elbow and asked, "Are you for realz here?"

"Um… yes?"

"You don't know what 'friends with benefits' means? Honestly?"

"No?" Megamind replied again in the tone of a question, displaying obvious embarrassment at his lack of education in this particular area.

"Well, that's ok," Roxanne soothed, sliding herself so that she was now the one laying on top of the incongruously _green_ blue villain. _I may get to teach the bad boy how to be BAD… in no way is that unappealing._ "Friends with benefits," she began, peppering his face and neck with little kisses as she talked, "means that we have sex with each other, but we don't have an actual 'relationship,' per se. We don't date… we just fuck."

"So… in this 'friends with benefits' situation," the alien used air quotes, "the 'benefits' are the sex?" the alien clarified.

"Yes," Roxanne replied, punctuating her answer with a lingering peck on his delicious dark blue lips. Megamind appeared to be thinking, and so she waited patiently while his massive cranium sorted through all the information she had just given him.

"So if we were to become 'friends with benefits,' that would imply that we would also be friends, correct?"

"I guess so."

"Does that mean that from your point of view, we're already friends now?"

Roxanne thought for a moment. _Are we friends? _She had never really bothered to mull it over before. The two of them had never exactly been on the best of terms. In many ways, though, Roxanne knew that there was more substance to whatever convoluted interaction they had shared over the years than she had experienced with almost anyone else she knew, Wayne included.

"Huh. In spite of everything that's happened between us, I don't think I could really call you an enemy exactly. So I suppose we are… friends. In a way."

Megamind felt like he was experiencing an information overload. Roxanne wanted to have sex with him. Roxanne didn't shy away from his alien body; in fact, she seemed to _like _it. On some level, Roxanne considered him to be her _friend_. In the span of only a few hours, the comfort of the blue villain's predictable black and white universe had been obliterated. It would make about as much sense if his bed were to abruptly shift from the floor to the ceiling of his room.

Feeling self-conscious at her kidnapper's uncharacteristic silence after her cautious admission, the reporter shifted atop him a bit and gently tapped his over-size cranium. "Hey… planet earth to Megamind. What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I don't know exactly. I'm just… trying to make some sense out of this. And I feel as if I'm failing miserably."

"Can I do anything to help you make some sense out of it?" asked Roxanne sensually, snaking her arms back up around Megamind's shoulders and kissing her way around his sensitive neck once again.

"_That _ is doing nothing but distracting me. And I know I'm probably going to hate myself later for asking you to stop, but coherent thought is simply not a possibility on my end if your mouth is on me in any way, shape, or form. And your… _most _enticing, _delicious _naked body isn't doing anything to help, either."

The reporter sighed heavily and reluctantly moved to roll off of him. "While flattery about my body can get you _everywhere _with me," she started, playfully poking his nose before resting beside him, "I might hate you _now _for asking me to stop. On _my _end, it's been a year-long spell. And unless there's something you aren't telling me, you've had nothing but one long dry spell until today, period. I don't understand why this is such a difficult decision for you… I thought that nerds were supposed to be obsessed with sex due to lack of exposure or something."

The alien turned his inhuman green eyes on her, and the only word to describe them was burning. "The assumption about nerds and sex isn't altogether wrong, Miss Ritichi. But in this instance, it is a difficult decision. This isn't me having random sex with some anonymous woman. This is _me _having sex with _you_. And there is nothing simple or straightforward about that, as far as I'm concerned."

A silence fell between the two that grew more awkward the longer it stretched, which it did for almost two solid minutes. Although Roxanne hadn't a clue what to say, she felt like it was her turn. So she took a chance and decided to trust her instincts.

"Are you laying there sorting through all of the possible consequences in your head?"

"How did you know?"

"This," she propped herself up on her elbow and waved in a circle around Megamind's face, "is like a book. And if I were blind, I wouldn't even need braille to be able to read it."

"Ha-ha."

"It could be amazingly fantastic… and I do mean _fantastic_," Roxanne emphasized with a pointed look, "… or it could end badly. But any kind of relationship… friends, lovers, family, co-workers… there are positives and negatives in _all _of them. So unless you want to stay in your own little cocoon for the rest of your life, you've got to take a risk once in a while."

"You're talking to me, a supervillain, about weighing risks? Risks are my livelihood. I deal with them all the time."

"Ok, you should know then."

Another silence, shorter than the last, fell among them before Megamind chanced, "Do I have to decide right now… today? Or would you give me some time to think about it?"

Roxanne smiled. "I suppose I could let the genius have some additional time to work out the problem."

"Well, this is hardly my area of expertise."

"You've done just fine for yourself so far."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Roxanne drawled with a throaty satisfaction. "Why do you think I've been trying to break down your admirable, but _maddening_ willpower for the last half hour? If that was the quality of your initial efforts, I would love to see what _proficiency_ looks like."

Megamind blushed, clearing his throat. "Alright then. I'm going to take some time to think about it… and I guess I'll let you know?"

"Will you be kidnapping me in the meantime?"

The villain thought for a moment, tapping his stylish goatee. "No, I don't think so. I say we take a temporary hiatus until we figure this out. Metro Mahn might become suspicious, though…"

"The meathead?" the reporter snorted, waving dismissively, "I'll handle him if he starts asking questions. That'll be a piece of cake."

_The meathead_, Megamind repeated in the confines of his own mind. _And all this time I assumed he walked on water in her eyes._ He fleetingly wondered what other incorrect assumptions he'd made over the years regarding the lines and angles of their bizarre triangle.

"I should take you home, then. Or, better yet, Minion probably should."

"You don't have to have Minion do it… why don't you give the poor fish a break for once," Roxanne suggested innocently, slowly walking her fingers up Megamind's still exposed chest until she was leaning closely into him and _petting_ the furry little stripe below his lip.

"Oooohhhh no you don't, my sneaky little newswoman," the alien chided playfully, moving quickly to get off of the bed before he lost his resolve entirely. "I know _exactly_ what you're trying to do."

"Who, me?" Roxanne again feigned naivety, pretending abashment with a palm to her bosom. Megamind just looked at her pointedly before starting to retrieve his strewn clothes from the floor. "Oh, all right. You can't blame a girl for trying." After a beat, she suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Who'd have ever thought _I'd _be in your bedroom trying to seduce _you_? I always figured if something like this happened, it would be the other way around."

"Heh, that's true. I've struggled with self-control many a time in your presence, Miss Ritchi." Megamind talked as he dressed. Having successfully clothed himself once again, he looked futilely under strewn bed covers and other furniture for a misplaced baby seal skin boot.

"You know, you can call me Roxanne if you want," she explained, rising with a pale blue sheet wrapped around herself. "The formality seems a little bit silly after… well, everything."

"Oh. Well. If you want me to… Rox-_anne_," the alien replied, leaning into the second syllable with waggling black eyebrows.

The reporter smiled slyly as she looked around for whatever remnants still existed of her own tattered attire. Frowning, she picked up a piece of her ripped bodice and asked her one-time captor, "Just how exactly am I going to get out of here without making Minion suspicious? Unless you were planning on telling him about this…"

"No!" Megamind cut his potential lover off without batting an eye. "He would have a _fit _if he knew what's happened between us already and a full-scale _conniption_ if he knew anything about the other…" he paused, gulping, "…arrangement… we're considering."

"So what's wrong with me all of a sudden?" demanded Roxanne, hands laid on her hips in resentment. "I always thought that Minion was actually pretty fond of me."

"Minion is _extremely_ fond of you… that's the problem. And he's very protective of me," the alien explained, finally locating the elusive boot behind his nightstand. He pulled it on as he continued, "If you think I'm worried about negative consequences… he would see disaster written all over this whole situation. He'd be afraid of _both _of us getting hurt."

"Oh," she murmured quietly. "So… what are we going to do then?"

"I'm going to give you a change of clothes, of course." The not-so-currently evil villain walked over to his bureau and pulled out some darkly colored articles. Pointing in the general direction of his ensuite, he handed her the clothes and said, "You can change in there."

The brunette moved to take the outstretched outfit, making sure to spark some electricity by deliberately brushing her fingers against Megamind's in the process. Closing the door to the bathroom behind her, Roxanne satisfactorily smirked as she leaned back against it. Only then did she bother to examine the clothes Megamind had given her; unsurprisingly, they were black. A faded Black Sabbath logo adorned the top that she was sure would be way too tight across the bust. And while the reporter knew that her blue friend would swim in the sweat pants, they looked like they could at least accommodate her curves. As she moved to unfold them, a matching, lacy blue bra and pantie set fell from between them and onto the cold bathroom floor, along with a pair of mundane looking black socks. _What the… where in the world did these come from? _she mused internally. _Wait a second…_ "These are _mine_!"

Before she could think another thought, Roxanne heard Megamind frantically knocking on the door and yelling to her from the adjoining bedroom. "Miss R… _Roxanne_!"

"I don't know how in the hell you got these, mister, but you've got some expl…"

"I'm sure I don't have a clue as to why you've picked _now_ to start yelling at me, but save it for later. Minion's coming… I can hear him yelling for me down the hall!"

"Shit!" Roxanne exclaimed, panic quickly overwhelming her previously bubbling anger. Wasting no more time, she cast the sheet still surrounding her aside and hurriedly dressed in the borrowed and possibly _stolen _garments. As per habit, the reporter paused momentarily to check her appearance in the mirror before exiting the bathroom; crisis or no crisis, her profession simply did not allow her to pass her reflection without doing a brief visual diagnostic. _Yup, too tight_. Roxanne fleetingly observed the shirt, shaking her head as she turned and opened the door to the bedroom. She exited just in time to see the door leading from the hallway opening and a very flustered looking Minion huffing through it. _Wasn't that locked before_?

"Sir, there you are! And… Miss Ritchi?" the fish queried, clearly confused by her presence in his boss's personal chambers. "What are _you _doing in here?"

She looked toward Megamind, first opening her mouth and then closing it again, hoping intently that he would meet her glance and give her some type of a signal as to how they would proceed. Instead, he seemed to have reverted to his usual villainous persona.

"Ugh, Minion, it was _disgusting_. Miss Ritchi had some kind of adverse reaction to the serum and _vomited_ all over herself. And my favorite pair of gloves. I _will _be sending you a dry cleaning bill," the alien informed his captive, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction.

_Oh. He's good_. Roxanne easily played along with her kidnapper's charade, narrowing her blue eyes at him and bitingly replying, "Oh yes, poor Megamind! How could _I_, your _victim_, have been so thoughtless as to inconvenience _you_ by getting sick from some idiotic concoction that _you _gave to _me_?!"

"Precisely," he answered her rhetorical question loftily, not missing a beat. When the second part of what she said finally registered, Megamind angrily sputtered? "_Idiotic_?! I can assure, my recalcitrant reporter, that I have never devised a single thing that could possibly qualify as idiotic in my li -"

"Oh, Miss Ritchi… _that's _why you're in here. I'm so very sorry!" the ichthyoid gushed, effectively quashing any possible argument that was brewing between captive and captor. Turning a disapproving eye on his surly charge, he scolded, "Sir, you are really the one who should be apologizing to Miss Ritchi… you ruined her plans for the evening and caused her to become ill!" he scolded parentally, but then added as an afterthought, "But I guess you did at least get her a change of clothes… oh, this is just awful." The fish fluttered distraughtly in the sphere of his gorilla head, finally turning to Roxanne and patting her as gently on her shoulder as his metal hands would allow. "I'd be glad to take you home right away."

"Thank you, Minion. At least _one_ of you is a decent human be- um, I mean, decent… _being._"

"You are quite welcome, Miss Ritchi. And again, I apologize from the bottom of my cold-blooded heart. And Sir, you and I need to have a little talk when I get back."

"Yes mother," Megamind snarked. Minion sent him an irritated sidelong glance as he went to help Roxanne walk from the room. "And please blindfold our victim for the journey… I don't want our location revealed, but I also don't want to risk her yacking on the upholstery in the invisible car from another dose of the spray." The alien fish just glanced heavenward and shook his scaly head from side to side in the water.

"Oh, and Miss Ritchi… I'll be in _touch_ soon," the supervillain said just suggestively enough for Roxanne to notice before she left his room. Briefly she made sure that Minion wouldn't see, and then she sent her potential lover a sly smile accompanied by unmistakably burning bedroom eyes. He had just enough time to return the gesture before the only human he had ever cared for exited into the hallway.

Sighing heavily once he was completely alone, Megamind flopped down on his now empty bed and stared at the ceiling. He casually crossed his arms behind his head to use for a pillow, trying his best to feel normal. There were many variables to navigate in this new equation of a potential sexual relationship with none other than Roxanne. Both the answers and possibilities were infinite; his vast mind had much to consider, and the alien had no way of knowing how long it would take him to sort through it all. Megamind could only hope that his recently more willing victim had the ability to be at least a little bit patient.

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm still Eeevil. It's possible that I will be less Eeevil in the near future. Tehe. **


	7. 7- Concessions of an Intelligent Mind

**Hello, all! Definitely took me longer to finish this chapter than I had envisioned, but isn't that always the case? I'm not going to say anything else about it right now... don't want to give anything away!  
**

**I will thank my reviewers for chapter 6, though... shout-outs to Rocky Rooster, Talani Silverwolf, Tootsie Roo, and Invasor Irken K. **

**I would love some reviews for this chapter, as well! They do so make me smile :-D**

_Sighing heavily once he was completely alone, Megamind flopped down on his now empty bed and stared at the ceiling. He casually crossed his arms behind his head to use for a pillow, trying his best to feel normal. There were many variables to navigate in this new equation of a potential sexual relationship with none other than Roxanne. Both the answers and possibilities were infinite; his vast mind had much to consider, and the alien had no way of knowing how long it would take him to sort through it all. Megamind could only hope that his recently more willing victim had the ability to be at least a little bit patient._

Chapter 7- Concessions of an Intelligent Mind

As the bright sun steadily set over the looming skyline of Metro City, the crisp November day was coming to an end. While the temperature had started to drop in recent days, the sky still held the brilliant colors of fall that seemed to hold off the gloomy, brooding winter for just awhile longer. Behind closed doors on this particular late afternoon but in clear view of a floor to ceiling window, a thin blue figure stared down intently at an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of high-end Ikea furniture that was not his own.

_It's hopeless_, Megamind thought to himself dramatically, sulking atop one of three gorgeous, eight-foot cherry-wood bookshelves in Roxanne's high-rise apartment. He had been holding court alone there for nearly an hour trying to sort through the debacle that she had placed before him two weeks before, and so far his decision making ability was proving just as ineffective at her place as it had been within the familiar confines of the Lair. The villain vacillated between making a stealthy exit before his sneaky reporter returned from work and allowing her to catch him there, much as he had continuously wrestled about the status of their relationship since he had seen her last.

For the first two or three years that Megamind had kidnapped his pseudo-damsel, their relationship had remained one of mutual annoyance mixed with an unorthodox sort of professionalism. That was followed by a few years of increasingly witty and heated banter, with the occasional unacknowledged courtesy afforded the other in difficult situations. And now having the clarity of hindsight at his disposal, Megamind realized that the fire in their exchanges had increased about tenfold in the last six months. The current state of affairs was a tragically beautiful accident just begging to hoist itself on the unsuspecting captor and captive.

_If we do this… we'll probably end up tearing each other apart. We're both so damn stubborn. But if we don't..._ he began in his head, but finished aloud, "… I'll regret it for as long as I live." In that breath, the alien knew he had made up his mind on a very basic level. He had no idea how the rest of it would or should fall into place, but he knew in his heart that turning her down was no longer an option.

M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R * M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R-M-R

A few hours later and not so very far away, Roxanne was finally on her way home after a long day at the end of an even longer week. Per usual, Hal was driving and prattling on endlessly about some inane thing or another. It was all white noise to the seasoned newswoman, who found the sight of a rainy Metro City whizzing past her at forty miles an hour a calming balm for the draining string of thoughts that had paraded in a circle through her mind in the last few weeks.

"… and it was _so_ cool, Roxie… in front of all those people at my buddy Gary's birthday party, I totally got a perfect score doing 'Through the Fire and the Flames' on _expert_. Which is, like, so incredibly hard to do. Everyone was cheering for me, though! Have you ever played Rock Band, Roxie? I have it for the Wii, you know… instead of me taking you home, we could just head over to my place and do a little 2 player mode… Roxie? Hey Roxie, are you listening?"

Roxanne finally snapped out of her dazed gazing out the window of the news van at the coldly wet evening zooming past her.

"Huh?" the reporter replied distractedly. "Oh, sorry, Hal. I must have checked out for a minute there." Those days, once she was off duty from the station, it was all Roxanne could do not to get completely lost in her own thoughts.

"So, do you want to come over? We could order a pizza or something, my treat!"

Annoying though her awkward cameraman was, Roxanne couldn't find it in her heart to be angry at Hal's increasingly frequent and less than subtle propositions. It was really quite lucky for him that he was so pathetic; otherwise, her patience would have worn off long ago.

She sighed. "You know Hal, this has just been a really long day, and this entire week has been ridiculous. That whole string of pet store robberies… I'm just going to go to bed early tonight."

"Oh yeah, well, that's cool. I totally understand. Another time, huh? When we haven't been filming empty cages all week! Heh!" Hal punctuated the end of his statement with an obnoxious wink that Roxanne was quite sure had been entirely suave in the red head's distorted view of reality. "You know, if they hadn't already caught that deranged veterinarian I would have sworn that Megamind was behind the whole thing."

That sparked the reporter's attention. Megamind. She'd been spending so much mental energy trying _not _to think about him constantly for the last two weeks, and failing miserably, that it sounded strange to hear someone else spontaneously bring him up in conversation.

"Yeah, heh," she laughed weakly. "It did sound like a precursor to one of his evil plots. 'Eeevil Rabbits of Doom.' Or something."

"Ha! That's _priceless_, Roxie. Man, I really admire that you can keep a sense of humor about the whole thing, with everything that he puts you through. Hey, he hasn't grabbed you in a while, has he?"

"Yeah, it's been a couple of weeks," Roxanne replied with an insincere smile, trying for all the world to sound nonchalant.

"I could have sworn it was longer than that. Yeah, just the other day I was talking about it with Nate from the mail room. He was saying it had to be at least a month."

Roxanne's eyes went wide, and she did her best to casually turn her head back toward the window. _Oops. _The botched kidnapping and everything that had followed had indeed transpired two weeks beforehand, but that last actual kidnapping? _Oh. The Equestrinator… geez, how could I forget about that?!_

"Wow, yeah… I guess it has been a month. Things have been so normal I guess I kind of lost track of time!" the brunette commented flippantly, undoing her seatbelt just as Hal finally pulled up in front her upscale high-rise. "Thanks for the ride, Hal… have a good weekend. See you Monday!" she called over her shoulder as she closed the door to the van. "Ugh, thank God I get two days off from _him_," she muttered to herself while walking through the revolving door to her lobby.

"Good evening, Miss Ritchi," greeted Carlos, the building's amiable, white-mustached doorman.

"Hi Carlos, how are you doing tonight?" Roxanne smiled genuinely. She was always warmed to see Carlos's familiar face when she returned home after her long days of news work. He had taken a fatherly shine to Roxanne almost instantly when she had moved in, since the man had two daughters of his own around her age. It was nice to have someone ask after her day that wasn't just sucking up or putting on niceties.

"Just fine, just fine. And you? You had a pretty exciting week, didn't you?"

"Yeah, a little too exciting, I think," she said, walking up to the elevator and pushing the "up" button. "I'm glad it's not my turn to be on call this weekend, that's for sure."

"Well, I hope that you can have a restful few days and that it doesn't get, um, interrupted?" the doorman commented, knowing all too well how easily a supposed day off for the reporter could end up being anything but.

"Ha, well, he's let me have this whole month, pretty much… hopefully I'll get lucky and the blue guy will go ahead and take the weekend off, too!"

"For sure. I'm off myself tomorrow, but I'll see you on Sunday, probably," Carlos informed Roxanne just as the elevator dinged to make its arrival known.

"Anything planned?" she asked as she stepped onto it.

"Taking my grandson to the movies," the older man smiled back.

"Aw, well you enjoy yourself. Night!" Roxanne called politely as the doors closed.

"Goodnight, Miss Ritchi."

Involuntarily, the reporter stepped back in the elevator until she could rest her head on the faux wooden wall behind her. Roxanne closed her eyes and expelled a breath that she felt like she'd held in all day, and with it went the mask she had put on for the rest of the world since the last time she was in her kidnapper's presence. She hated to admit how much that day had replayed in her mind during the last few weeks, but she found it impossible to prevent her thoughts from wandering to the events of those few hours.

His deep, silken voice in her ear. His strong hands roaming over the curves of her body, and the sleek, blue fingers that had explored even more deeply. His skillful mouth daring to taste her where his hands had ventured, and the kisses that burned with years of pent up longing. Roxanne's lips tinged with the memory, and she unwittingly lifted a hand to ghost over them. Before the encounter with him, it had been embarrassingly long since she'd received any manner of male affection.

At first, the brunette couldn't quite decide if the experience had rooted in her mind the way it did simply because it _had _been so long for her. But the more that time passed, the more she was sure that something beyond a mere physical exchange had transpired. Almost any two aroused, consenting adults could manage to make each other feel good on some base level. Roxanne had been with enough men, though, to know that the kind of raw passion that had exploded between her and Megamind… serum or no serum… was not an everyday occurrence. And as the days now indeed turned into weeks, she wondered if the blue alien would ever come back to take her up on her offer.

The elevator dinged once again to signify the end of its journey to the twenty-seventh floor. Immediately opening her eyes, the sound effectively brought Roxanne out of her hazy reverie. Tiredly stepping off the elevator with her laptop bag slung carelessly over her shoulder, she made the same left turn that she did every day and walked the path to her front door. Her thoughts easily wandered back to Megamind as she turned the key in the lock, disconcertingly wishing that she and the alien had completed their own tryst with such a penetrative act.

Part of the reporter could still hardly believe that she had made the abrasive offer of a strictly sexual relationship to her captor; that same part of her was relieved he had yet to show up and lay claim to her proposition. Meanwhile, the other part of Roxanne, the part whose voice was growing steadily louder by the day, hoped beyond hope that he would come charging into her apartment with all of his dramatic bluster and have his way with her roughly up against a wall… with her skirt bunched hastily around her waist…

These naughty thoughts flitted through Roxanne's head as she realized that all of the lights in her apartment were off. This was pretty unusual, because when the reporter knew that she would return home after dark, she almost always left the light on in her entry way. Cautiously, she moved back the few steps she had come from the door and warily reached for the light switch.

"Ah!" she screamed in alarm the second the room lit up. And for good reason… there was Megamind, sitting on top of her highest bookshelf of all places like it was the most natural thing in the world. He appeared to be very deep in thought; so deep, in fact, that he failed to notice Roxanne's entrance at all. His dark brows were furrowed, his legs crossed so that a foot rested on his opposite knee and his oversize head was propped up on a gloveless hand.

"Megamind, what in the world… you scared me half to death!" Roxanne panted, trying to catch her breath with a shocked hand on her chest.

Now the villain looked up. "Roxanne! What time is it?" he asked confusedly, rubbing his blue forehead and looking around as he attempted to orient himself to the newly brightened state of the room.

"About quarter after 7… um, I can't believe I'm even bothering to ask you, but _what _exactly are you doing up there? Are you Batman all of a sudden?"

Her onetime kidnapper flashed a fatigued grin, answering, "Sure, I'm Batman… Mighty Protector of your loft apartment. As long as I'm not the Val Kilmer Batman, though… I prefer Christian Bale if I _must _be associated with someone in the heroic vein."

The brunette smirked appreciatively, both at his presence and his quip. "Seriously, though… what _are_ you doing up there?"

"I actually got here quite a while ago… it was still light outside. And I felt like I had a lot of thinking to do still, and when I think I like to do it from a height. Looking down at objects below me always seems to help me gain some sense of… perspective when I'm toiling with a particularly difficult puzzle."

"Do you make a habit out of sitting on bookshelves for gaining this… 'perspective'?"

"No, I usually take my hoverbike up to some of the taller buildings in Metrocity…ones where I'm sure I will encounter no one else, and I sit by myself and look down at the hustle and bustle below me."

"So what kind of puzzle are you working through tonight, genius?" Roxanne asked saucily as she slowly walked toward the shelf where he was perched, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Well, you see, this _unbelievably_ stunning, sexy woman that I've been fantasizing about for years made me an incredibly enticing offer a couple of weeks ago."

"Reeeaally…" drawled Roxanne, looking up at the alien with dancing blue eyes as she put down her laptop bag next to the couch. She also untied her tan trench coat and made a point to remove it as lazily as possible, pushing her chest out purposefully as she let it slide down her arms and onto the hardwood floor. Aware of her pulse quickening under his acute stare, Roxanne felt the longing she had tried so hard to quell bubbling involuntarily to the surface of her intentions.

"Yes," Megamind breathed, a bit staggered by the sassy reporter's obvious display, but maintaining eye contact with her, nonetheless. Rallying his resolve, he continued, "And I've had quite the time deciding whether or not I should take her up on this offer," he explained soberly, but with just the tiniest discernible hint of playfulness in his tone. "There are just so many variables to consider… if it's worth all the professional risks, if it's worth the possibility of me hurting her, or her hurting me…" In Megamind's head, he thought of it more as annihilating than merely hurting. Because if he were to let Roxanne in, even a little bit, and she were to reject him? The villain was fairly certain he might just cease to exist entirely.

"So in other words, you still aren't finished weighing the risks," she commented, the disappointment detectable in her voice.

"I don't think I'll ever stop considering all of the potentially problematic angles, Roxanne, even if my decision is already made."

"And what decision might that be?" the reporter questioned, trying too hard to sound casual when she was definitely nervous about his answer

Megamind effortlessly jumped down from his post, landing as skillfully and naturally on his feet as a sleek, blue cat right in front of Roxanne. He reached for her peach hands, which hung nervously at her sides, and laced his long fingers with her own as he looked somberly into her eyes. There was no pretense of bravado this time when he spoke.

"I've tried… _so _hard… to find a way to say no to you," he began deliberately, and the brunette's gaze immediately dropped to their linked hands. "It's a horrible idea… for us to be involved like that. Even if it's supposed to be casual. Because, honestly… I don't know if I can relegate my desire for you to a purely physical realm." At that remark, Roxanne instantly looked back up into Megamind's unearthly green orbs, and her own widened. "But I'm willing to try." Her stare widened yet again if it was even possible, but Megamind had pulled her into an all-consuming, possessive kiss before she could utter a single word.

Time stopped. The universe stopped. Everything that Roxanne Ritchi held dear and staked her livelihood on wilted in the shadow of that moment. Her arms automatically went around Megamind's thin, but unexpectedly strong neck, and his arms only tightened around her waist in response. As if her long-time captor had been able to reach into her mind and see the fantasy in which the reporter had indulged only minutes before their encounter, Megamind impetuously backed her up against the wall next to the bookshelf until there was hardly space enough for them to breath between the tangle of their insistent mouths and tongues.

Loathe as he was to do it, Megamind broke his assault on Roxanne's lips to pant, "This is why I couldn't say no." His breaths stayed close together as he leaned his larger forehead against her smaller one and continued, "I've wanted you like this _so _much… and for _so _long… that my body finally won out over my brain." Roxanne couldn't help but beam at his admission. "I don't know how we'll manage to pull this off, keep it from everyone…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," the brunette huffed, letting her hands roam downward to fist the shirt of his black leather suit until it came un-tucked from the matching tight pants.

"You don't waste any time, do you, Miss Ritchi?" Megamind wondered with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Not another second," she replied easily, sliding a nylon-covered leg up to wrap around his inhumanly tiny waist while she boldly licked her tongue right through her bad boy's wicked smirk. He reciprocated by sliding two hungry palms over his temptress's round backside and using the pleasing location as leverage to hoist her up off the ground. Roxanne smiled around their increasingly sloppy kisses, happily crossing her ankles behind the villain's back until the points of her spiked heels were touching.

"Where to?" managed Megamind as his smooth hands began exploring and found their way under his soon to be lover's skirt. _Praise the Eeevil Gods for thigh-highs and garter belts… and ooooo, thongs_, he added appreciatively as an afterthought.

"Bedroom," was Roxanne's one-word answer, because it was impossible for her to formulate anything more complex while her kidnapper's talented fingers confidently pushed past the borders of her lacy underwear and spread the wetness they found there in rhythmic circles.

Without so much as another word from either party, though they exchanged giddy smiles, Megamind turned the corner with his favorite victim wrapped around him and effortlessly climbed the stairs that would lead them both to the bedroom. The reporter was able to gain at least a few of her wits about her once again as he carried her, since his wandering hands had temporarily ceased their intimate ministrations.

"I want our first time to be in a bed," Roxanne murmured lowly into the blue alien's ear, "But at some point? I do want you to shove me up against a wall and give it to me so hard that you leave marks on my back." She hardly got out the last word before she laved Megamind's sensitive earlobe with her generous tongue. At the vixen's frank declaration, it took all of his resolve not to stop in his tracks and melt into a puddle of lust at her feet. Instead, he just moaned and harshly and dug his manicured nails deep into the exposed flesh of her bottom.

Although the bedroom wasn't open, the alien didn't bother to drag his hands away from Roxanne in order to turn the knob, alternately preferring to dramatically kick in the door. Though the brunette was shocked for all of five seconds, her excitement only escalated at the situation's alluring sense of the forbidden. Later, she would probably grumble about the mess, but later was later and now involved being ravaged by the most irresistible man she had ever known.

Megamind carried Roxanne the short distance to the bed and unceremoniously plopped her on her back in the middle of it. Rather than reestablishing their previously electric shared stare, the villain instead took advantage of the current view on display for his enjoyment. He leisurely drank in the reporter's voluptuous form, from pointed heels to creamy thighs to perfect breasts to beautiful face, until he simply couldn't hold back any longer. The alien remembered indulging in a similar perusal during their first sexual encounter. All the times it had replayed in his mind during their separation never came close to doing the flesh and blood goddess justice.

Eager but still in the mood to play a bit, Megamind silently reached behind himself and pulled down the zipper of his suit at the base of his neck in a calculatingly slow manner.

Roxanne pouted. "You fucking tease…" she uttered lowly. His only response was a shrewd leer that nearly could have undressed the brunette in and of itself. He lingered in pulling the stretchy material over his head so as to promote Roxanne's impatient squirming, and she could have cared less that she licked her lips so obviously at the lightly muscled blue chest that was finally on display for her enjoyment while Megamind threw the shirt to the side of the bed.

After the cunning alien's little show, the reporter decided it was time to turn the teasing tables on him. Sitting up in the center of the mattress, she primly started to unbutton her crisp red blouse while intentionally giving her new paramour a deceptively innocent pair of doe-eyes. Now it was Megamind's turn to drool. When just a glimpse of Roxanne's black lingerie became visible, he lost his pretention to any kind of patience and hastily leaped onto the bed. Roxanne shrieked in surprised delight as he climbed over her until his face hovered right above her own. The green of the alien's eyes danced like flames as they bore down on her, and she met his stare with an electric look of her own.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, huh, Spaceman?" she inquired smoothly, running her palms up his torso.

"I'm not the one who's going to be 'taking it,' Roxanne," he answered forcefully, a shift in his previously more mischievous demeanor becoming palpable as he bent his large head down until she could feel his warm breath in her left ear. "You are."

Although out of Megamind's field of vision, the brunette registered an expression of shock at the shift in his tone; she hoped that she hadn't unwittingly gotten herself in over her head. _He's a supervillain… maybe I should have been a little bit more cautious about this,_ she struggled to reason in the confines of her mind while her abductor started to trail pleasantly rough kisses down her neck and into her cleavage while undoing the remainder of her shirt's buttons. Using one hand to pull Roxanne up off the mattress just slightly, Megamind easily used his other to rid her of the offending garment. Before she could blink, her bra was gone, too. When he immediately went to work ravaging her now exposed nipples with his remarkable hands and his skilled mouth, the reporter's trepidation disappeared as easily as her now banished lingerie.

Emboldened by her lover's hungry touches, Roxanne wasted no time in moving her hands around to Megamind's back, running them tantalizingly downward until she was cupping his bare ass inside his pants. When she started to squeeze, the alien paused in his assault on her breasts to make eye contact. While he outwardly maintained every confidence of an experienced lover, Megamind's core still trembled at the thought of what was about to transpire between the two of them. He hoped he was being sufficiently assertive and simultaneously worried about being too aggressive. Roxanne only gave him a saucy grin when their eyes locked, however, so he returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her lips thoroughly.

The reporter made short work of using her wandering hands and even her feet to rid the alien of his skin-like black pants and the tiny underwear inside, and soon they landed approximately parallel to Roxanne's discarded bra on the other side of the bed. Her stiletto heels accompanied the pants, although that was more a product of inadvertent entanglement than conscious removal. Meanwhile, Megamind's wandering hands had been busy back up under Roxanne's skirt under a strip of thin black lace, tactilely teasing around her now dripping slit as she moaned his name over and over. Now that his independently writhing member was freed and already rubbing its way into her anxious hand like an affectionate pet, Roxanne couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Now, Megs. I can't wait anymore," she panted between needy kisses. "I _need _to feel you inside of me."

Oh, how he loved it when she begged for him… just like he'd made her do that first time in her chair. She had happily obliged him, so desperate was she for his tongue and his fingers to work their magic and bring her to such a painfully awaited climax. And now the most respected newswoman in the city was pleading with her villain lover of her own accord, using the very nickname she had bestowed upon him in the heat of their passion; he was sure his alien sex gained another five degree of stiffness from the wanting in her words coupled with the urgency in her touch.

"Tell me more, Roxanne. Your voice just makes me get even harder for you," the alien demanded, continuing to manipulate her clit in a way that he knew would bend her so easily to his will.

"I want you to fuck me with this brilliant blue cock," the reporter purred, circling its sensitive head with velvety strokes before moving to do the same to the distinctive suction cups adorning the underside. "And these little guys?" she added, momentarily slowing the pace to take her time to caress as many of the pleasure-inducing entities as she could. "I can't wait until you're pushing and pulling as deeply as you can go so I can feel them dragging all along the inside of my pussy," she whispered between ragged breaths next to his purple-tinged cheek. Then taking his face in her hands so that she could see him, she desperately pleaded, "Make it hurt… make me scream, Megamind."

At her urgent decry, Megamind borrowed from past experience and used all of his strength to rip through any of the clothing that still stood between him and Roxanne's fully naked form. After pausing for just one more instant to yank her thigh-high stockings down her perfect legs, they were finally poised to consummate the twisted relationship that had been seven years of kidnappings and banter and irritation and attraction in the making.

As badly as Megamind wanted to just bury his dick all the way into his victim like she had so invitingly requested, he knew enough about female sexual response to know that it would be unlikely for Roxanne to achieve a truly gratifying orgasm in such a manner. And no matter how frustrated and anxious he currently felt for his own release, he knew it would mean nothing for him if she _wasn't_ shrieking his name in ecstasy and drawing blood from his back with her nails while she came all around him.

Their eyes hadn't left the other since Roxanne's last heartfelt plea, and Megamind eagerly brought his throbbing penis to rest against her painfully pulsating center. He moved his own hips only slightly against her own, letting his uniquely mobile manhood do most of the work for him as he warmed her up for penetration. Writhing against it instinctually so that it rubbed fully against her wet opening from top to bottom, the kidnapper's willing sexual prisoner babbled what she was sure was a bunch of incoherent nonsense through the overwhelming pulsations.

"Unhh… you're so fucking evil…"

"You love it when I'm evil… you love being my victim… say it."

"I _loooooove _it when you're this kind of evil…" she gasped amid her lover's frustrating thrusts. "And I'll be your victim permanently if you promise me this kind of torture."

At that, Megamind insistently plundered Roxanne's pleasingly flushed lips with his handsome blue ones. Tangling his hands into her short hair, the alien did his best to match the rhythm of his tongue working against the brunette's to the one driven by their insatiable hips. Her arms circled around his back, dragging her nails roughly along his bony vertebrae like she could tell he wanted. His impatience began to override his unconscious quest to edge her, so he concentrated the full power of the sensitive, rounded arrow-like head of his member onto Roxanne's clit and massaged intently with just the right amount of pressure until she was nothing but a thrashing, begging mess of arousal demanding to be satisfied immediately.

"Oh God Megs, I'm ready. Please… _please…_" was all she could mutter, almost incoherently.

"Are you sure you're ready, my pet?" he said lowly, bending in such a way that he could recapture a nipple in his mouth and suck on it hard. Although his own willpower was all but obliterated already, he couldn't resist having the upper hand even in this moment to make up for all the times he hadn't.

"Unghhh… _yeeeeess_… positive…"

"And what do we say when we want something?" Megamind drawled authoritatively.

"_Please?_" she whined in a tiny voice.

"Please _who_?" He didn't know if she knew what he was playing at, but if she did, he just might climax right then and there.

"_Please, _Megamind… Eeevil Overlord of Metrocity, _please _fuck me… I want your evil blue cock…"

Oh. She knew. Before Roxanne could draw her next breath, the alien's dick was plunging into her slippery pinkness. Wanting to give her exactly what she craved, he pushed forward until the barrier of his balls told him he was submerged to the hilt. Both groaned at the fulfillment of this long-awaited intimate contact and sealed their physical union with the kind of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that were past the pretense of any lingering self-consciousness. The moment to relish pashed quickly, though, and captor and captive wasted no time pumping out a pace that would likely not leave either of them lasting very long. Later, they would take time to slow down and enjoy each other's bodies. Later, they would caress and explore until they knew all the touches and buttons that could equally tantalize and satisfy. But now, they needed break the physical tension between them that could only be wrought by that one initial round of explosive, star-seeing sex.

Megamind started grunting each time he buried himself totally into Roxanne. _Tight. So wondrously tight and perfect._ No longer able to keep his eyes open, he found himself forcefully sucking on her earlobe and panting wanton little phrases to her between sucks.

"Your cunt feels so good around me, Roxanne."

"How good does it feel, baby?" she demanded as coquettishly as she could manage through the waves that were driving her closer and closer to the finish.

"I don't even know…" he murmured, becoming even more enveloped in sensation when the reporter wrapped her legs around his slim waist until her feet were fastened at the ankles. His cognition all but lost, he distractedly added, "… impossible to quantify within the limits of language …" And those were the last vaguely intelligent words that passed between either of them as they worked into a frenzy against one another, Megamind slamming into Roxanne so hard into the mattress that the headboard of her bed was loudly banging the beat of their sensual dance into the wall behind it.

"Oh, baby… so good… don't stop…" she squeaked, and if their prior encounter was any indication, the villain knew his victim was about to tumble over the edge and take him right along with her.

"Not 'til you come for me…" was all he could manage through the grunts that were now uttered in time with each of his rock hard thrusts, and that was when Roxanne started to meet the increasing intensity of each grunt with needy yeses of her own.

"Ughnnn, Megs… yes… yes… ughn… oh God, _MEGAMIND!_" she finally cried out, feeling the warm rush of her orgasm course violently throughout her whole body. It wasn't a moment too soon, because the alien was sure he wouldn't have lasted even another ten seconds.

"Roxanne," he grunted lowly into the hollow of her neck as he climaxed almost immediately after her, pumping her full of the warm sprays of cum he had been so desperate to release. They rode the waves of it together, continuing to move as one but slowing down while their bodies reeled from the endorphin high. All Roxanne could do besides smooth her hands over the welts from her nails that now covered Megamind's back was stare at the ceiling and try to catch her evasive breath.

"Wow," she panted, feeling her new lover rising and falling with her as her breathing began to regulate. For his part, the possibility of movement seemed to elude Megamind entirely, and he was content to just lie atop Roxanne and wait for his mental faculties to reboot. He did manage a few tired kisses in the crook of his new lover's neck while she continued to run a warm palm lazily up and down his back.

After a minute or two of languishing in their afterglow, Roxanne finally shifted her head to try and get a look at what kind of expression had set on her blue alien's predictably emotive features. Sensing the brunette turning toward his face, he met her glance. Roxanne had to work at first to make out Megamind's blue face in the sparse sprinkling of streetlights peeking through her mostly drawn curtains, and when she did his visage seemed atypically impassive. Almost instantly, though, a devilish smirk played across his face. Roxanne returned it with one of her own, and before they knew it they were giggling together like conspiratorial teenagers who had outsmarted their parents with a secret rendezvous. And so they had, in a way; Megamind had successfully evaded Minion's questions and prying at his strange behavior for the last few weeks. Roxanne had said to hell with the conventions that were so often unfairly dictated by the demands of living the life of a public figure, at least in her personal life. Right now, they didn't have to be anyone but themselves. For once, in the comfort of one another's arms, they could just _be_.

**A/N: Hehe... you guys probably hate me a little less now, eh? Anywho, there will be an epilogue/last chapter to kind of tie up this installment of "Revahnge" following this one. I make no promises for timeline completion... but I'll try to do it within a month-ish. I finally have an idea for an original story that I would like to write, and I have (probably futile) ambitions of it resulting in a novel. Writing for this fandom has really gotten me connected with writing in a way I never quite have before, and I feel like it's really helped me hone my craft. I don't know if I'll get anywhere with it or not, but I feel that I would always regret it if I didn't at least try. I feel like writing is what makes me unique... nearly everyone in my family is either a musician, a teacher, or both, but there's really only one other writer, and that's my brother. So you may not see a whole lot from me writing-wise in the fandom for awhile, but this summer I'll probably try to do some on the sequel for "Revahnge." At least I hope so :-)**

**3,**

**~Vast~**


End file.
